Open your eyes
by VAN-H
Summary: Peeta a été enlevé. Katniss est le symbole de la rébellion des districts. Elle se trouve désormais au district 13. La colère des districts est à son paroxysme. Katniss va se trouver façe à deux choix. Elle fera tout pour sauver Peeta, même au prix de sa vie. Ne prends pas en compte le tome 3.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**_Katniss_**

Je regardais Peeta parler. Le sourire qu'il affichait me paraissait si naturel. Il n'avait pas changé. Il n'était pas différent. Pourtant, désormais, nous n'étions plus dans le même camp. Peeta avait été enlevé, certes, mais en écoutant ce qu'il avait osé dire, je m'était fait une raison. Il n'était plus le même. C'était mon enemi désormais. Il contredisait tout ce que je disais à travers les spots publicitaires de Beete, et inversement. Il ne m'aimait plus, il me l'avez fait comprendre un jour dans une des ses interviews pour César. "Katniss et moi, ce n'était que du vent. Il fallait trouver un

moyen de s'en sortir pour les jeux." avait t'il annonçé. J'avais entendu aussitôt après des cris de protestations dans la foule présente à l'émission. Les amants maudits n'avaient jamais existés.

Haymitch s'était empressé d'ordonner de faire un spot publicitaire me représentant moi en train de pleurer et disant à voix basse ''Ca ne l'a jamais été pour moi''. Le capitole avait répliqué en publiant une vidéo inédite de mes premiers Hunger Games, en l'occurence moi m'attenquant à Peeta et clamant haut et fort ''A quoi tu joue ?" à la suite qu'il est annonçé notre amour. Nous avions répliqué avec des images des Hunger Games les plus significatives et moi disant ''A l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait, je ne savais pas mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai commençé à l'aimer bien tôt, le jour où tu m'as donné du pain, Peeta. Comment as-tu pu oublié ?"

Le capitole a ensuite abandonné la partie, ce concentrant sur un Peeta dans le déni constant de son amour pour moi et défendant la cause du capitole. Lui, si gentil, comment avait t'il pu faire cela ? Ce rendre compte que le président Snow était bon du jour au lendemain. Je ne pouvais y croire.

**_Peeta_**

Le président Snow m'obligeait à visionner chacune des vidéos publicitaires rebelles où Katniss apparaissait. Il disait que je devais m'entraîner à la détester mais il ne réussissait et cela marchait. Je sentais que quelque chose changeait en moi au fur et à mesures des visionnages. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Parfois, j'avais des trous noirs dans ma mémoire. Et je commençais à me convaincre que Katniss était une mutation génétique.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Embrassement

**P.O.V Peeta**

Le président Snow me donna le contenu de ce que j'allais dire au prochain spot. Lorsque j'eus finit de le lire, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Snow et demandai.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Snow sourit.  
- Ne crains pas pour ta vie, tu gagneras.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je sentis un torrent d'eau glaçée s'effondrer sur moi, me réveillant en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Haymitch penchait au dessus de moi, tenant un seau d'eau dans sa main droite. Je bondis sur lui et le fit rouler. Il avait interêt à ce que se soit urgent. Il m'empogna le bras et m'ordonna de m'arrêter. Je lui obéis, non sans un grognement. Il me chuchota :

- Viens avec moi, c'est urgent.

Je bondis sur ma robe de chambre et l'enfila. Deux minutes plus tard, je suivais Haymitch dans une dédalle de couloirs en courant presque.

Nous arrîvames dans la salle de réunion du district trois. Un grand écran avait été plaçé dans le mur gauche pour pouvoir visionné des vidéos. Je vis Peeta sur l'écran et je ne pus m'enpêcher de ressentir un profond désespoir.

Plutarque appuya sur le bouton play et la vidéo commença. Peeta annonçait les prochains Hunger Games, auquel il ferait partit. Comment pouvait t'il souhaitait cela ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas le caractère urgent de la vidéo, à part l'annonçe de la participation de Peeta qui me semblait complètement fausse.

A la fin, Peeta présenta les rêgles du concours : il n'y aurait que deux participant, ce qui me parut étrange. Puis vint le moment de l'annonçe du second participant. Je retins mon souffle :serait-ce Johanna qui avait été elle aussi enevé. Le visage de Peeta devint moqueur et provocateur. La caméra fit un gros plan sur son visage. La sentence tomba :

- Alors cher geai moqueur, prête à jouer un troisième Hunger Games mais cette fois contre moi ?

Je compris que c'était un défi. C'était comme ci c'était le président Snow qui parlait.

Je ne sus que dire, que répondre. Si je ne réagissais pas façe à ce défi, le geai moqueur serait pris pour un lâche et les résistants des districts se poseraient des questions. Il ne me restait plus qu'à affronter Peeta au cours des Hunger Games qu'il me proposait, et où je passerais les derniers jours de ma vie.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Lorsque j'eus dit le dernier mot de mon discours, je referma le script d'une main et le posa sur la table la plus proche. J'allais devoir combattre la mutante Katniss Everdeen, celle qui avait fait tant de mal au Capitole, celle qui m'avait fait tant de mal à moi. Je détestais tuer mais je savais que c'était mon devoir.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Haymitch s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules. Il me demanda :

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Je fixai le mur, les lèvres pinçées. Le son qui sortit de mes entrailles fut cependant sûr.

- Je suis sûre.

On entendit soudain des cris de rage derrière la porte de la salle. Une seconde plus tard, Gale fit irruption, tenu par des gardes du district 13. Je leur fis signe de le lâcher et Gale se rua sur moi. Haymitch sortit avec les autres, me laissant seule avec lui. Je lui lança un regard accusateur auquel il répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Gale pris mon visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains musclées dès que le dernier fut sortit et me força à le regarda. Il me chuchota :

- Katniss Everdeen, ne me dit pas que tu comptes y aller ?

Je secoua la tête et enleva ses mains collées à mon visage.

- C'est la seule solution, Gale.

- C'est faux Catnip. Tu peux rester ici et choisir de ne pas mourir.

Je baissa les yeux et quand je les relevai, j'avais une mine sûre.

- Gale, écoute. Je dois trouver le moyen de ramener Peeta. Et si...

- Alors c'est Peeta, le problème ?

- Pas entièrement.

- Katniss, Peeta ne t'aime plus. Il t'a laissé tombé.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il disait vrai, je le savais entièrement.

- Ce n'est pas que pour lui que j'y vais. Je dois combattre comme les résistants combatte, je suis le symbole de cette révolution et je me dois de l'être jusqu'au bout. Je suis le geai moqueur.

Gale m'embrassa alors. Je l'aimais, un peu, mais pas suffisamment, ce n'était pas Peeta. Je mis fin au baiser et il me supplia :

- Promets-moi de revenir en vie.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui promettre, il le savait. Au lieu de lui répondre, je le serrai dans mes bras en un geste d'adieu.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Mon corps était de plus en plus tendu. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les jeux ne commence, une semaine avant que je ne tus cette mutante et la paix serait rétablit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le face à face

**Chapitre 2 : Le face à face**

**_Peeta_**

Le président Snow m'avait annoncé que le défi avait été accepté. Il m'avait dit que une confrontation aurait lieu entre nous deux d'ici quelques jours pour ouvrir les soixante-seizième Hunger Games. J'avais hâte de me confronter à la mutante.

**_Katniss_**

Haymitch m'avait annoncé qu'une rencontre aurait lieu devant le capitole entier entre Peeta et moi pour l'ouverture des jeux deux jours avant. J'avais peur de cette confrontation. Qu'allais-je rétorquer face à ces provocations ? Comment allais-je réagir ?

La semaine avant la veille de Hunger Games passa vite. Heureusement, Cinna m'avait confectionné des tenues en cas de besoin avant de mourir. Le geai moqueur de feu allait donc pouvoir revenir. Je porterais une robe couleur charbon rougeoyant, symbole de mon district et symbole que l'espoir ne s'était pas éteint totalement. Une longue traîne enflammée volera derrière moi pour montrer la résistance en mouvement. Cette fois-ci, Peeta et moi serions dans un char séparé. Je serais seule face au capitole et je n'aurais aucun soutien dans l'arène.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Après mettre préparée, je montai dans le char tiré par des chevaux alezan. Je vis que comme nous étions que deux concurrents, il avait été décidé que le premier s'avancerai et que, une fois installé sur un siège et le premier char disparu, le second arriverait. Certainement pour réserver un effet de surprise entre la rencontre des deux concurrents.

**_Peeta_**

Mon char démarra. J'avais était si souvent confronté au capitole ces dernières semaines que mes sourires et mes saluts de la main n'étaient plus naturels pour moi. Les hurlements des spectateurs me donnaient une nouvelle énergie. Vêtu d'un ensemble noir brillant et les cheveux teints en noir très court, je n'étais plus le même. J'étais plus fort et je vaincrais mon ennemi sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_**Katniss**_

Le char démarra. La tête droite, le regard tourné vers le lointain, comme me l'avait conseillé Haymitch, je ne pris pas la peine de saluer le capitole. Je vis la silhouette de Peeta se dessinée au loin. Mon effarement fut grand quand je vis ses cheveux teints en noir, son costume noir. Il symbolisait la justice et la force, ce qui contrastait avec l'espoir et la rébellion que symbolisait ma tenue.

**_Peeta_**

Je la vis arrivé au loin, les traits figés, le regard droit. Quand elle me vit, je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde, et durant cette seconde, je sentis mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je me repris bien vite et me reprocha aussitôt cet instant.

_**Katniss**_

Je descendis du char d'un pas et me dirigea vers le fauteuil face à Peeta. Je vis César au centre, les cheveux toujours aussi bleus, un sourire enjoué sur le visage. Une fois installée, je pris soin de ne pas posé mon regard sur Peeta et à me concentrer sur l'entrée de la salle d'où je venais d'entrer quelques minutes plus tôt.

César annonça l'ouverture des soixante-seizième Hunger Games puis se tourna vers Peeta.

**_ Peeta_**

César me demanda :

- Alors, très cher Peeta, content d'être ici ?

Je répondis avec un rire moqueur :

- Bien sûr ! En plus en si bonne compagnie.

Je pris soin de poser mon regard pendant un instant sur Katniss Everdeen et reportai mon attention sur César.

- Tu parles de moi ou de l'autre tribut, Katniss Everdeen ?

- Des deux, bien sûr.

Je m'attendais à une question plus délicate ensuite.

- Alors, les amants maudits, ce n'était que du vent ?

- Je peux vous l'affirmer, mon cher. Cela nous a beaucoup aidés, n'est-ce pas, Katniss ?

Elle ne me regarda pas et répondit :

- J'ai déjà donné mon avis là-dessus dans une dizaine de spot. Je pense que tu sais déjà la réponse.

Je ris et puis rétorqua :

- Toujours aussi peu communicative, hein ? Tu n'as pas changé.

Elle porta pour la première fois son regard noisette sur moi.

- Non. Toi, je ne te reconnais plus.

Des clameurs montaient des tribunes. Indignation, partit prix, il fallait que je fasse arrêter cela très vite.

- Oui, à cause de toi.

**_ Katniss_**

A sa réponse, je fus stupéfaite. Comment osais t'il m'accuser de ce que lui avait fait subir Snow et le capitole ?

- Pourquoi dit tu cela ?

**_Peeta_**

Elle semblait complètement retournée et ne comprenait rien à rien. Je pris une mine triste, en parfait acteur.

- Tu m'as mentis à maintes reprises, tu m'as trahi avec Gale, et tu oses me demander ça ?

_** Katniss**_

Comment avait t'il su pour Gale et moi ?

- Je ne comprends pas, je suis désolé.

Peeta se leva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce réel ou jouait-il un jeu ?

- Assez ! Qu'on me ramène. Je te dis au revoir Katniss Everdeen. Jusque dans l'arène.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ennemi mortel

**Chapitre 2 : Face à Face**

_Il n'y avait pas d'issue à notre amour, rien que la fatalité qui s'approchait de seconde en seconde. Une mort. Un survivant. Katniss mourrait. Peeta survivrait._

**Katniss**

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire mais c'était sûr que j'allais me sacrifier. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. C'était sûr et irrévocable. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

On m'habilla et me coiffa. Je ne pouvais n'empêcher de trembler. Je vis des larmes dans les yeux de mes préparateurs. J'allais mourir, finit les amoureux et ils le savaient.

Je montais dans l'ascenseur qui m'entrainerait dans l'arène pour la troisième et dernière fois de ma vie. Ce serait silence. Deux personnes combattant pour une seule victoire. Non, il n'y aurait qu'une personne qui combattrait. J'avais décidé de me laisser faire dès le départ, pour ne pas que le public savoure chaque instant de violence. Il n'y aurait aucune violence, juste un coup, peut-être de couteau, qui me tuerait.

J'avais pourtant peur de réagir, que mon instinct prenne le dessus et me fasse commettre l'erreur de bouger au coup fatal. Je devais absolument me contrôler. J'entendis la voix féminine de l'ascenseur annoncé les dix dernières secondes.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Un profond sentiment de rancœur m'envahit. J'allais tuer. Pour la première fois. Mais c'était une mutation génétique, et qui plus est m'avait fait tant de mal. Je n'aurais ainsi pas de sang humain sur les mains. Elle disparaîtrait sans laisser de trace.

Dix...Neuf...Huit...Sept...Six...Cinq...

Quatre... Je sentais l'ascenseur s'élevait. Trois... Je fermai les yeux...Deux...Je coupai ma respiration...Un...Je rouvris les yeux sur l'arène.

**P.O.V Katniss**

C'était une plage de sable fin, magnifique, illuminée sous le faux soleil créé par le Capitole. Derrière, la plage, une forêt d'arbres dense. Un mix de nos deux Hunger Games. Snow se moquait de moi. Il avait planifié tout cela pour me déstabiliser. J'imaginais sa voix suave me murmurer à l'oreille « Très chère Mademoiselle Everdeen, ne m'en voulez pas. » C'est alors que je vis que je me trouvais face à face avec Peeta. Il m'observait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je voyais une lueur haineuse dans ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sombrer un instant, juste un instant, dans le désespoir. Non ! Je devais me ressaisir. C'est ce que voulez Snow. Si je flanchais, j'entrainerai la résistance avec moi. Je suis le geai moqueur, symbole de la résistance. Je suis Katniss Everdeen et je vais sauver Peeta.

Une voix me tira de ma rêverie.

Plus que cinq secondes avant que vous puissiez sortir.

Peeta observait désormais le tas d'armes et de provisions qui se tenait en face de nous. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. C'était si différent de nos premiers jeux. Avant était avant. Il fallait que je reste dans l'instant présent. Me concentrer seulement sur les jeux. Je suis Katniss Everdeen et je suis dans l'arène.

Le décompte continuait.

Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

Nous fûmes libres. Je ne m'avançai que de quelques pas et observai Peeta se jeter sur le tas.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Elle m'avait observé quelques instants. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle devait m'évalué. Le décompte prenait. Je devais à tout prix arriver sur le tas en premier. Si étrangement différent des premiers jeux. D'où me venais cette pensée absurde ? Je ne devais en aucun cas ressasser le passé, c'était trop douloureux et Snow me l'avait conseillé. Oublié. C'était tellement difficile. Oublier ce que m'avait fait cette satanée mutante ! J'allais me venger. Elle avait détruit ma vie et j'allais me faire un plaisir de détruire la sienne. Aucune hésitation. Avant j'aurais hésité, mais maintenant… j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Finis le Peeta naïf et ingénu. Maintenant, j'étais le héros qui allait détruire le destructeur. Katniss Everdeen, mutation génétique créée par le district 13 pour nous anéantir. Katniss Everdeen… Cependant, qu'elle était ce moment, au district 12, où j'avais jeté du pain ? Non, cela ne coïncidé pas.

Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

La sonnerie habituelle retentit. Je bondis sur le tas. Prendre une arme. Tuer cette maudite mutation. Pourrais-je le faire ? Si je la tuais maintenant, les organisateur trouverait que ce serait trop facile, trop rapide. Les Hunger Games duraient souvent au moins une semaine. Devais-je m'enfoncé dans la forêt ? Il fallait que je me décide vite.

Je relevais la tête pour voir où elle était. Elle était à quelques pas du transmetteur. Elle m'observait. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Ce devait être une ruse. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, son visage était impassible. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, très certainement que je l'attaque. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. Katniss Everdeen, vous allez être surprise. Elle s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre et s'arrêta net. Elle observait ma main. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pris un couteau pour me protéger. Elle leva soudain les bras. Je m'accroupis légèrement, prêt à bondir. Elle leva les mains comme pour me calmer, comme pour montrer qu'elle ne ferait rien. Ma haine monta, tout autant que mon incompréhension.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je vis la haine et l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui faire lâcher son couteau. Je devais trouver un moyen au plus vite. Je n'avais qu'une certitude : les juges ne nous laisseraient pas tranquille très longtemps. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas d'autre issue que le combat, et ma mort puisque je me laisserais faire. Il n'était pas question que je le tus. Jamais. Je l'aimais. Cruelle évidence qui m'entrainait à ma perte. Peeta. Katniss. Peeta et Katniss. Les amoureux maudits. Oui, un surnom bien mérité. Je comprenais maintenant. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à notre amour, rien que la fatalité qui s'approchait de seconde en seconde. Une mort. Un survivant. Katniss mourrait. Peeta survivrait. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Nous étions ici et maintenant, face à face.

Nous jouions avec la mort depuis notre naissance. Comme tous les habitants de cette triste planète. C'est ce qui accordait tant d'importance à la vie. C'est pour la vie que je me sacrifiais ainsi. Sans Peeta, je mourrais. Lui pourrais vivre sans moi. Il allait me tuer et ça, c'était la preuve irréfutable. Il ne m'aimait plus. Snow avait tout détruit, j'avais tout détruit. Une destinée maudite. J'étais maudite. Je ne valais pas plus que Snow. Quelle triste comparaison ! Je ne valais pas plus que ce monstre répugnant et abject. Ma punition à mes péchés était d'avoir perdu Peeta à jamais. Je préférais donc mourir. Je sentis une larme, une seule larme coulée le long de ma joue. Ce serait le seul témoin de ma tristesse. Je relevai la tête et vis l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de Peeta. Il avait vu.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Une larme sur sa joue alors que j'observais la mutante. Qu'est ce que cela voulais dire ? Elle pleurait parce qu'elle craignait de mourir ? Dans quel monde vit-on ?

Je m'avançai alors, le couteau dans la main. Chaque pas était un pas vers l'accomplissement de ma vengeance. Je me fichais des juges, du président Snow et de tout le reste. Katniss Everdeen allait mourir.

Elle ferma tout à coup les yeux, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle semblait dormir debout. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée. Non, j'étais beaucoup trop proche du but pour me laisser attendrir. J'avançai encore. C'est alors que le monde se déchira. Une intense douleur me submergea. Quelque chose avait explosé ! Je vis que Katniss Everdeen n'avait pas été touchée par l'explosion. Elle était indemne et me regardait horrifiée. Je n'avais pas vu d'armes près d'elle. Etait-ce les juges ? Non, Snow n'aurait pas autorisé un telle infamie. Non, cela venait d'elle. La douleur l'emporta alors sur la raison. Une dernière pensée me vain. Qu'avait t'elle fait ? Puis le néant.

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos examens/bac/brevet se sont bien passés ou tout simplement vos vacances.

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a autant plu que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Il est un peu plus long que le premier. ) J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de suspens à la fin.

Je posterai la suite dès que possible et dans pas longtemps promis.

Bisous et à très bientôt.

Rose


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tentation

**Chapitre 4: Tentation**

_L'explosion ne pouvait donc pas venir d'elle, sinon elle m'aurait laissé sur place. A moins que ce soit un subterfuge. Un beau piège en tout cas dans lequel je ne me laisserai pas prendre._

**Peeta**

**P.O.V Katniss**

L'explosion ne dura que quelques secondes. Je vis avec horreur le corps de Peeta s'élevait dans les airs et retomber lourdement sur le sol. Du sang commençait déjà à serpenter à quelques centimètres de son corps. Avec un cri de désespoir, je me précipitai vers lui et retourna doucement son corps en le tâtant pour voir si il avait des os cassés. Il n'avait rien de ce côté-là. Je vérifiai alors les blessures ouvertes. Plusieurs entailles assez profondes zébrées ses bras et sous son pantalon couvert de sang, je sentais une plus grave blessure encore. Que devais-je faire ? Certes, il était inconscient, mais s'il se réveillait et se débattait, je ne saurais pas au bout de mes peines, même s'il était gravement blessé. Toutefois, le laisser inconscient était dangereux. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Si les juges réagissaient alors que j'étais en train de le soigner, il faudrait qu'on puisse bouger au plus vite. Que faire ? D'abord trouver des bandages et du désinfectant dans le tas de la Corne. Ensuite soigner le plus vite possible ces blessures. Après, trouver de l'eau et de quoi manger. En allant chasser ? Non, je ne peux pas le laisser. Fouiller encore les sacs à dos.

Je m'y attelai. Je déchirai le pantalon de Peeta, un peu gênée. Ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas une blessure aussi importante que celle de notre premier Hunger Games, mais tout de même. Le pus suintait de la blessure, donnant un drôle de mélange verdâtre lorsqu'il touchait le sang.

Je fouillai dans le sac à dos et trouvai un bandage d'un blanc de nacre et une sorte de petit tube contenant un liquide bleuâtre. De l'alchool à 90%. Avec ça, il allait être servi niveau douleur, mais je savais qu'il fallait absolument que je désinfecte la plaie. Je débouchai l'alchool, le mit au dessus de la blessure et fermai les yeux en faisant couler le liquide sur la plaie. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la douleur qu'aurait ressentit Peeta à ce moment là s'il avait été conscient.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Je vis de l'incompréhension et de la colère dans le dernier éclat qui illuminait son regard. Il ferma les yeux. Je lui tapotai avec plus de violence que je l'aurais voulu, la joue pour essayer de le réanimer.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Je venais de me réveiller. J'avais vu son regard, plein de désespoir et de tristesse. Mais il y avait également cette inquiétude étrange. Pourquoi une mutation génétique ressentait t'elle ce type de sentiments ? Ce n'était pas possible à moins que le district 13 ait réussi un tour de force en implantant des sentiments humains à l'intérieur de cette créature, ce que je trouvais monstrueux. Je sentis soudain l'effroyable douleur des blessures provoquées par l'explosion. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais je n'aurais osé avoir mon ennemi ainsi, derrière son dos. Je fermai les yeux de douleur. Le néant commençait à se refermer de nouveau sur moi quand je sentis soudain une tape sur la joue, suivit par plusieurs à un rythme moyen. Des appels suivirent. C'était mon nom prononcé comme des supplications, je sentis de fines gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage. Le néant commençait à se dissoudre tandis que je remontais à la surface pour voir qui était le responsable de ces désagréments.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je ne pouvais m'empêchais de crier son nom, ce qui résonnait plus comme des supplications. Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Non, je ne devais pas réagir comme cela, s'il voyait ma faiblesse,... Je vis soudain ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Son regard était éteint mais il était bel et bien vivant.

Il m'observa un moment. Je ne fis pas un geste, n'émit pas un son mais maintint son regard pendant toute son évaluation de moi. Il se leva sur un coude, secoua la tête et son cris déchira l'air, me faisant faire un bon de trois mètres en arrière.

- Eloigne-toi de moi, mutante !

Voilà l'horrible vérité, enfin ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qu'il croyait que j'étais. Je savais pourtant ce qu'il pensait mais me faire traiter de monstre par lui me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je me rapprochai de deux bons mètres et dit d'une voix dure dépourvu de sentiments.

- Je ne suis pas une mutante.

Le regard qu'il me rendit me cloua sur place.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Elle osait dire qu'elle ne l'était pas. A quoi donc je m'attendais ? A ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'abomination qu'elle était ? Je me faisais des idées. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester auprès d'elle mais...quelque chose de terrible me vint à l'esprit. C'est elle qui m'avait sortie du néant, c'est elle qui m'avait sauvé. L'explosion ne pouvait donc pas venir d'elle, sinon elle m'aurait laissé sur place. A moins que ce soit un subterfuge. Un beau piège en tout cas dans lequel je ne me laisserai pas prendre. Mais alors les larmes... Je ne savais plus.

Je tentai de me relever mais une douleur irradia mon corps. Je sentis soudain une main chaude qui me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée me soutenir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler malgré toute ma retenue :

- Lâche-moi ou je te tues.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Deuxième coup de poignard. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, je le savais, mais cela allait être une tâche bien difficile. Je ne devais en aucun cas rentrer dans son jeu. Je ne lâchai donc pas et lui rétorqua :

- Qu'est ce que tu pourrais donc me faire, blessé comme tu es ?

Je ne vis pas la chose arriver. Je vis simplement ses yeux s'agrandir de rage et un geste plus tard, je me retrouvai un silex, si s'en était bien un vu sa lame, dans la main. Une seconde plus tard, il était à quelques mètres de moi, observant un liquide rouge coulé de la blessure, mon sang, stupéfait.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Comment sa blessure pouvait t'elle saigner ? Une mutation génétique ne pouvait pas saigner. Jamais. Etait-ce encore une invention secrète du district 13 ou bien le président Snow s'était trompé ?

Elle ne bougeait plus, un air de souffrance sur le visage, guettant ma prochaine réaction, son autre main tentant d'arrêter le sang. Je me rendis compte que sa blessure était assez grave. On voyait légèrement le cartilage saillir.

Je ne suis combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi à s'observer, guetter nos réactions. Finalement, épuisé, blessé, je m'écroulai par terre. J'avais perdu le jeu. Elle pouvait m'avoir maintenant.

Je vis qu'elle sortait un couteau de sa poche et s'approchai de moi, un air résigné sur le visage. Je fermai les yeux. Je savais que je serais bientôt soulagé.

**Coucou ! **

**Eh voilà la suite. Je sais, que vas donc faire Katniss ? Le tuer ? Allez soyons fous. Est-ce vraiment impossible que Katniss ne le tue pas ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre =D**

**Bisous, **

**Rose**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Renouveau

**Chapitre 5 : Renouveau**

_Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Comment une mutation génétique pouvait ressentir cela et pourquoi un tel séisme s'emparait de moi à cet instant même ?_

**P.O.V Katniss**

Il croyait que j'allais le tuer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement à cette perspective. Mon Peeta était bel et bien mort, à jamais, mais je ne laisserai pas le Peeta en façe de moi disparaître. D'un coup de couteau, je déchirai ma manche et entreprit de la lisser pour faire un bandage aussi parfait que possible avec les moyens du bord. Il rouvrit les yeux, consternés, puis se mit à se débattre lorsque je tentai de lui mettre son bandage. J'allais devoir l'assommer, ou trouver les bons mots pour qu'il arrête de se débattre. Tenant le bandage, hésitante, je ne trouvais que deux mots à dire, que je ne lui avais jamais dit auparavant :  
« Je t'aime. »  
Il m'observa un long moment. Il était passé de plusieurs sentiments en un instant : surprise, colère, agacement, incompréhension. Voilà ceux que j'avais réussis à lire sur son visage.

**P.O.V Peeta**

« Je t'aime. »  
Ces mots avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe en moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Comment une mutation génétique pouvait ressentir cela et pourquoi un tel séisme s'emparait de moi à cet instant même ? Elle devait mentir. Les mutations génétiques mentaient toujours. Curieusement, je commençais à croire que... Non ! Impossible ! Je devais me sortir cette idée de ma tête. Le président Snow n'aurait jamais fait cela. Mentir. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais qui de eux deux avait raison, Katniss Everdeen, la – je faillis m'étrangler en pensant cela –sois disant mutation génétique, ou Snow, celui qui avait été mon mentor face à ce que j'avais enduré par la faute de Katniss. J'avais des souvenirs de ce que j'avais vécu. C'était incontestable que Katniss en sois une. Impensable que Snow est mentit.  
Je vis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle tenait le bandage à la main. Elle voulait me soigner. Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas ma mort. Reconnaître ça était déjà assez difficile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas mourir et puisqu'elle offrait son aide. Elle était ma seule chance. J'avais entendu dire que ça soit disant mère était guérisseuse. Katniss devait donc avoir certains rudiments aussi. En hachant mes mots, je répondis à sa question muette :  
« Tu peux. »

**P.O.V Katniss**

Une victoire. C'était une victoire ! Snow devait en hurler devant son écran. Je ne le laisserai pas me prendre Peeta. Jamais. Enfin, plus jamais. C'était un pas vers une réconciliation, même si il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.  
Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas ce temps. Nous étions dans l'arène depuis déjà trois longs jours et les deux seuls concurrents. Si je soignais Peeta, une fois qu'il serait rétabli, il me tuerait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je savais cela comme je savais que j'avais pris une décision qui ne changerait pas : mourir pour laisser vivre Peeta.  
Je pris donc certaines plantes aux vertus thérapeutiques dans mon sac et me mit à soigner sa blessure. Il m'observait, sceptique. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais gravement blessée moi aussi. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, trop concentrée sur les blessures de Peeta. Une fois le bandage terminé, je m'assis dans un coin de la grotte et entrepris d'enlever ma veste et mon haut. J'étais pudique, certes, mais là, je n'avais pas le choix, ayant utilisé mes va veste pour la blessure de Peeta.  
J'entendis un grommellement agacé derrière moi et fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ma main était boursouflée, chaude, infectée certainement. Je pressai mon t-shirt sur la blessure avec désespoir. Si l'infection se propageait dans mon sang, je mourrais.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Je voyais sa main, je voyais ma blessure bandée. Mon regard ne cessait de revenir de l'un vers l'autre. J'avais une certitude désormais : Katniss n'était pas une mutation génétique. Son sang coulait, elle avait des sentiments,... Même le district 13 ne pouvait pas accomplir cette prouesse. Snow m'avait mentit ou c'était trompé. Je trancherais la question plus tard. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas encore me dire que Katniss Everdeen était une humaine. Trop dur encore. Je m'y ferais sûrement. Les souvenirs en moi ne m'y aidaient pas. Trop dur.  
Je poussai alors un grommellement un peu froid. Elle pressait sa blessure avec désespoir. Avec une vague de volonté, je me trainai jusqu'à elle et lui proposa mon aide. Elle recula de quelques centimètres à mon approche, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa main. Quand j'eus dit les paroles qui suivirent, elle parut surprise puis inquiète.  
**  
**  
**P.O.V. Katniss**

Pourquoi me proposait t'il son aide alors que... Devais-je me méfier ? Il n'avait aucune connaissance en matière de soin et il me serait donc d'aucune utilité. Je lui dis d'un ton désolé :  
« Tu n'as aucune connaissance en soin, Peeta. Tu... »  
Il posa la main sur mon bras puis la retira aussitôt. Incrédule, j'attendis sa réponse avec tension. Il finit par répondre :  
« Les quelques mois passés au Capitole m'ont permis d'apprendre de nombreuses choses. »

Il avait changé et ça allait être dur pour moi de l'accepter.  
Je lui tendis mon sac et la trousse de soin et il entreprit de sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Le capitole devait croire que je lui tendais un piège. Lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que non, nous aurions des représailles, très vite.  
Je finis la mixture de soin apprise au capitole pour la désinfection instantanée très vite puis je fis un bandage avec de la mixture.  
Nous entendîmes soudain un grésillement se propageant dans le ciel puis une voix s'éleva :  
« Vous avez osez défier le Capitole. Katniss Everdeen, vous allez mourir. »  
Tout s'éteignit tout à coup. Un hurlement perça la nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dans le capitole

**Chapitre 6 : Emprisonné dans le capitole**

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je sortis de l'obscurité avec un horrible mal de tête. Où pouvais-je bien être ? Dans une cellule, premièrement. Au capitole, certainement. Lorsque je voulus me relever, je vis que j'étais enchaînée dans un lit.  
Une douleur irradia dans ma jambe. Je me relevai le plus possible et constatait que j'étais blessée, du sang séché sur ma combinaison des Jeux.

Je ne sus combien d'heures je restais là. La soif me tiraillait bien plus que la faim auquel j'étais habituée.  
Dans mes pensées, j'entendis soudain un grincement. La porte de ma cellule venait de s'ouvrir. J'ouvris les yeux mais un éclair de lumière m'assaillit tout à coup. Après m'être habituée à la lumière, je distinguai Snow, vêtu d'une tunique or et d'un pantalon bleu pâle. Sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés lui donnait l'air d'un doux grand père, controverse de sa véritable personnalité.  
Il me sourit et alluma la lumière. Il ne me regarda plus mais scrutait le fond de la pièce, face à moi. Je suivis son regard et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Je me mis à me débattre et à me démener inutilement.

**P.O.V Peeta**

J'entendis ses hurlements. Je voulu sortir de cette masse sombre, ce néant qui m'assaillait mais je n'y réussis pas. J'avais été torturé une nouvelle fois. Je me souvenais maintenant de la première. C'était Snow que je devais haïr, pas Katniss, même si une partie de moi continuait à la détester, mais plus au point de vouloir la tuée.

Je me débattis avec cette masse noire pour voir pourquoi elle hurlait. Avec la volonté du désespoir, je me mis à nager dans le néant, les abîmes de mes pensées.

**P.O.V Katniss**

- Peeta !  
Mes cris hystériques ne diminuait pas mais commençait à devenir des supplications devant l'atrocité de la réalité. Il n'avait pas réagi à mes appels, pourtant à s'en boucher les oreilles. Il était peut-être mort ou dans le coma. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son corps couvert de pus et de sang.

Je ne sus combien de temps le président Snow m'observa mais i finit par partir en murmurant avant :  
- Ce n'est que le commencement de vos malheurs, jeune fille. Vous allez regretter d'avoir défié le Capitole !

Comme prévu, le chapitre est court. (ne m'en voulait pas TT) C'est un chapitre intermédiaire pour atterir sur la deuxième partir de la fiction avec le chapitre 7 qui sera publié samedi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous

Rose

PS : Comme attendu, je pars le 16 juillet jusqu'à mi-aôut. Je ne pourrais pas écrire =( Les prochains chapitres, à part le 7, seront donc publiés fin août, comme sur les autres fictions. Je publierai cependant avant lundi le chapitre 3 de Rue et le chapitre 2 de Across the Stars.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Passion et trahison

**Chapitre 7 : Passion et Trahison**

_Elle fixait le sol, tentant désespérément de calmer ses tremblements. Elle semblait si fragile._

**Peeta**

**P.O.V Katniss**  
****  
Les heures passaient. J'étais toujours attachée. Peeta ne se réveillait pas. J'avais beau crier, il ne se réveillait pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Peut-être était t'il mort ? J'espérais de tout mon cœur que non. Snow ne me l'enlèverait pas tout de suite, il le torturerait sous mes yeux pour me détruire. Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il meure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait déjà tant souffert par ma faute. Non, je devais trouver un plan au plus vite pour nous sortir de là tous les deux. Mais que faire ? Je ne voyais aucune sortie à notre calvaire à part la mort. « Réfléchis, Katniss. » Former un plan était bien plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Je n'étais pas très douée pour ça et je ne l'avais jamais été. Une idée germa alors en moi. Et si...

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme immense capuchonné, torse nu. Il sentait la mort. J'avais envie de vomir. Il s'avança vers moi. Je vis ses yeux bruns sales me scrutait un instant. Sa voix caverneuse s'éleva alors :  
« Alors voilà le geai moqueur ! C'est une supercherie ou quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille ! Je vais devoir torturer une petite fille ? Snow se moque de moi, là. Il m'avait promis que ce serait amusant. »  
Je rêvais ou j'avais bien entendu le mot _torturer_. Snow voulait me torturer, certainement pour m'affaiblir. Le bourreau s'avança alors vers Peeta. J'avais envie de lui hurlé de ne pas le touché mais ma peur pour Peeta me nouait trop la gorge.  
« Ah ! Peeta Mellark. Ca va être la... troisième fois que je le rencontre ici. Il est très courageux, il ne dit pas un mot, quoiqu'au bout d'un moment il se met à divaguer. Il dit un prénom. Katniss, je crois. Ce ne serait pas toi ? Si je crois que c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles. Les amants maudits. Je vais m'occuper des amants maudits. Je pense qu'on va attendre qu'il se réveille. Il n'est pas mort. Snow ne m'aurait pas autorisé, ça c'est sûr. Il voulait qu'il meure devant toi. Je crois que ça va être la scène la plus tragique de tous les temps. Les amants maudits réunis jusqu'à la mort. Laisse-moi rire. Tu sais que je viens du district 2 ? Un très beau district. »  
Je l'interrompis brutalement.  
« Êtes-vous un monstre ? »  
Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux lançant des flammes. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.  
« Un monstre ? Non, petite. Je suis juste le fruit de la haine du capitole. Crois-tu que j'approuve ce que fais Snow ? Non. J'ai une famille, moi. Snow le sait, et il s'en sert. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à torturer et à tuer, aucun. C'est juste une manière de vivre dans le pire des mondes. Je ne pense donc pas être un monstre. Juste un monde qui tente de faire subsister ma famille. Crois-tu que j'abandonnerais ma fille de quatre ans et ma femme enceinte. Jamais. Plutôt tuer. La solidarité n'est pas de mise au Capitole. »

Une famille. Je le comprenais jusqu'à un certain point. Mais je ne pense pas que je serais capable de torturer, faire du mal. Ce serait trop...  
« Pourquoi ne tentais vous pas de vous enfuir ? »  
« J'ai essayé mais j'ai été sévèrement puni. Il a tué mon petit garçon... »  
Je vis la tristesse de cet homme. Je ne sus quoi dire. Soudain, Snow franchit la porte de la cellule. Il souriait.  
« Ah, Gladius ! Vous avez fait la connaissance de Katniss Everdeen ? »  
Gladius s'inclina, me jeta un regard, et répondit :  
« Oui, maître. »  
Snow se tourna vers Peeta.  
« Je vois que le jeune Mellark ne sait pas encore réveillé. Nous commencerons dès qu'il ouvrira l'œil. En attendant, donnez à boire et à manger à Melle Everdeen. »  
« Bien, monsieur. »  
Snow sortit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de me sourire narquoisement.

**P.O.V Peeta**  
****  
J'émergeai doucement de mon sommeil protecteur. J'avais mal partout, Gladius n'y était pas allé gentiment. Je vis Katniss, enchainée dans un coin. Elle me scrutait. Je battis des paupières. J'entendis son chuchotement :  
« Peeta ? »  
Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, du désespoir et de la tristesse. Je réussis à lui répondre :  
« Oui ? »  
Elle sembla soudain rassurée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'aima pas après tout.  
« Peeta, écoute. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis sûre que tu dois être complètement déboussolé. Je ne suis pas une mutation génétique, je te le promets. Snow t'a implanté des souvenirs de moi par force avec le venin des guêpes. Je...  
Elle paraissait sincère mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle se soit servit de moi. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ça. »  
« On doit sortir d'ici, ok ? »  
Elle baissa la tête.  
« Oui mais comment ? Il n'y a aucune issue de secours. On va crever ici comme des rats. Ils vont... ils vont me torturer, sous tes yeux, Peeta. »  
Elle releva les yeux. Elle guettait ma réponse, je le savais.  
« Quelle importance ? Franchement, je m'en moque. »  
Je vis alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je secouai la tête et me concentrai sur le moyen de sortir d'ici. J'entendis son murmure.  
« Je t'ai perdu à jamais, alors. »  
Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Pourquoi devais-je me poser ce genre de question ? Ca n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi.

Snow et le bourreau arrivèrent alors. Je reconnus Gladius. La peur parcourut alors mon corps. J'allais encore être toiture. Ils allaient finir par me tuer. Non, Katniss avait dit que ce serait elle qui allait servir au bourreau. J'allais entendre ses cris de souffrances, insoutenables, comme Johanna autrefois. C'était encore plus terrible que d'être torturer. D'autant plus que cette fois, j'allais voir. Non, je fermerais les yeux. Non, Snow allait certainement me donner un médicament m'empêchant de fermer les paupières plus de quelques secondes.

Je regardai en direction de Katniss. Elle était terrifiée. Le bourreau la défit de ses chaînes et la posa sur la table de torture en face de moi. Il l'attacha. Une terreur sourde s'emparait de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. D'où pouvez bien provenir ce sentiment étrange ?

Snow s'approcha de moi. Il m'obligea à avaler un cachet au goût de rose. Il me souriait avec son sourire narquois. La table de torture se souleva. Katniss pouvait maintenant me voir autant que je pouvais la voir. Elle fixait le sol, tentant désespérément de calmer ses tremblements. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle était maigre, trop maigre. Du sang coulait de sa blessure à la jambe. Je sus alors ce qu'il allait faire. Ils commencèrent. Je hurlais autant qu'elle hurlait. Je l'aimais, j'aurais tellement voulu la sauvée. Je commençais à me souvenir de certaines choses : le pain, le baiser, le médicament pour me sauver. Katniss n'était pas une mutation génétique, non. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Et on la torturait sous mes yeux. J'entendis soudain la voix de Snow à mon oreille :  
- Tu as vu, très cher Peeta. Personne ne se dresse contre le Capitole, jamais. Ce spectacle n'est t'il pas merveilleux ?  
Pour toute réponse, je criai :  
- Katniss !

**P.O.V Katniss**

Douleur. Souffrance. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne peux pas arrêtez. Tout ça c'est à cause de Snow et de Peeta. Peeta qui s'est conduit comme un s***. Je le hais autant que je l'aime ! Ces mots sont bien pire que la torture que je subis. « Quelle importance ? Franchement, je m'en moque. » Il est devenu abject. Ce n'est plus mon Peeta. Peeta est mort pour moi. J'entends soudain un hurlement dans le néant provoqué par la douleur. C'est mon Peeta, celui que j'aime, qui m'appelle, je vais le rejoindre.

_**Hey ! **_

_**Voilà pour boucler cette fin du mois de juillet et c'est maintenant les vacances pour mon cerveau (pour cette fiction en tout cas car il me reste deux chapitres sur Rue et sur Across the stars). **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est assez long, **_

_**Que se passera t'il donc pour Katniss ? Comment vont-ils sortir de là ? **_

_**La suite à la date précisé dans le calendrier. **_

_**Bisous et à dans un mois et demi.**_

_**Rose**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Egarement

Chapitre 8 : Egarement

Les « faux » souvenirs étaient plus intenses, plus clair. J'avais mis du temps à apprendre à comparer. Voilà un mois que l'on était entré dans l'arène et que nous étions au Capitole je crois, ou un peu moins.

_**P.O.V Katniss**_

La mort n'était pas aussi douce que je l'avais espéré. La souffrance n'avait pas disparue, étrangement. Elle était décuplée au contraire. Quand j'avais vu mourir Rue, je m'étais dit qu'elle était allé dans un monde où le mot « violence » ou encore « douleur » n'existait pas. Je m'étais finalement trompé. Tout était si noir. Allais-je rester ainsi ? Etais-je finalement en enfer ? J'espérais que Snow était avec moi. Ce chien, ce monstre. Non, je n'étais qu'une tête de mule. J'étais mieux en enfer, je ne ferais plus souffrir personne au moins.

Vivre ainsi pour l'éternité, un cauchemar. De quoi rendre fou. Je ne comptais plus les heures, les jours, les années. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je trouvais juste cela interminable. Comment avais-je pu mériter ça ? J'avoue que je n'étais pas blanche, mais je n'étais pas non plus mauvaise. J'aidais comme je pouvais ma famille, mes amis. Je n'avais pas vraiment tué quelqu'un de sang-froid. J'y avais été obligé. Alors pourquoi mon âme n'était t'elle pas au paradis ?

Je me sentis soudain aspirer vers une surface. Mais quelle surface ? Je n'avais rien remarqué jusque là. Je sentis que je retournais dans mon corps. J'étais vivante ! Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant aimé la vie qu'à ce moment là. Je battis des paupières. Une faible lumière éclairée la cellule. Je me souvins de tout soudain. La torture par la faute de Snow. La douleur me submergea. Je poussais un gémissement. Je constatais que j'avais des chaînes mais que je n'avais aucune entrave aux chevilles. Je tentais de me relever. Mes jambes refusèrent de coopérer. J'étais trop faible. Je constatais que j'avais les deux pouces cassés, une entorse et de nombreuses blessures plus superficielles, mais assez importantes, sur tout le corps. Une flaque de sang miroitait entre mes jambes. Ce que j'avais été peut-être beaucoup plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Je fixai le fond de la cellule. Je vis une forme recroquevillé sur de la paille. Qui ça pouvais bien être ? J'appelai doucement:

« Hé ! Hé ! »

La forme bougea et se retourna. Je vis deux yeux s'ouvrir dans l'obscurité et une voix désincarnée qui me fit frissonner me répondit :

Katniss ? Tu es réveillée ?

La forme connaissait donc mon prénom. Je connaissais donc cette personne, peut-être.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Le souffle de voix parut hésitant et inquiet.

Peeta. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Qui était donc ce Peeta ? Il n'éveillait aucun sentiment connu en moi.

Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

Quoi ? Arrête de te moqué de moi !

Il était en colère. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire alors je ne répondis pas. Quelques minutes passèrent. Je sentis soudain qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

« Katniss ? »

Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Je ne répondais toujours pas.

« Je suis désolé, Katniss, pour ce que tu viens d'endurer. C'est…ma faute. Snow… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à te pardonner. Je… Tu connais Snow ? »

Son visage apparut dans la faible lumière de la lune. Il était blond, petit et assez musclé, aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Il avait un visage d'ange. Une expression inquiète s'afficha soudain sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient infiniment tristes.

« Tu dis vraiment la vérité ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Je soupirai. Il commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer. Avais-je réellement une tête à mentir ?

« Puisque je te le dis. »

Il sourit et tendit la main.

« Peeta Mellark. »

Je la pris avec méfiance. Sa main était douce et chaude. Etrangement, cela me rappelait quelque chose dont je ne parvenais à me souvenir.

« Contente de te rencontrer, Peeta. »

Son sourire, son magnifique sourire disparu. Tout à coup, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Snow.

P.O.V Peeta

Elle ne se rappelait pas de moi, pas même une impression de déjà-vu. Je l'avais perdu à jamais. L'amnésie partielle devait être due à la douleur de la torture, à moins que Snow n'ait utilisé un médicament spécial pour la faire oubliée, pour me faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Désormais, j'arrivais à déceler le faux du vrai. Les « faux » souvenirs étaient plus intenses, plus clair. J'avais mis du temps à apprendre à comparer. Voilà un mois que l'on était entré dans l'arène et que nous étions au Capitole je crois, ou un peu moins. Le temps ne comptait plus pour moi.

Je tendis alors la main vers elle en souriant. Avec méfiance, elle l'a prit. Je me présentais à elle. Nous reprenions tout à zéro. C'était une chance et en même temps une tragédie.

« Contente de te rencontrer, Peeta. »

Sa voix était douce, comme du miel. Tout à coup, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Snow ! Ce monstre ! Je le regardais avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable. Katniss avait une impression indéchiffrable. Elle le fixait intensément. Snow n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers moi, me sourit, puis se concentra sur Katniss.

« Comment allez – vous, Melle Everdeen ? »

Elle hésita.

« Bien, merci. »

Non, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle avait été torturée. A chaque parcelle de son corps, de minuscules cicatrices encore ouvertes zébrées sa peau de satin. Elle devait avoir un bras cassé aussi, car je ne l'avais pas vu le bouger une seule fois. La mare de sang à ses pieds témoignée de son état préoccupant. J'avais vu ce que le bourreau lui avait fait. J'avais hurlé en même temps qu'elle. Tout ça était ma faute.

« Vous savez qu'elle ne va pas bien. »

Snow fixa son regard de serpent sur moi. Il m'évaluait. Je le défiais.

« Oui, oui. »

« Elle m'a oublié. Vous ne pouvez plus la faire souffrir avec moi. »

Je sentis le regard de Katniss. Elle ne comprenait pas. Snow approcha son visage monstrueux de moi.

« Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ? L'amour ne s'arrête pas comme ça, tu sais. Il subsite même face à l'oubli. »

« Vous savez ! Vous l'avez drogué ! »

Il rit.

« Non, il y a juste des caméras et des micros dans la cellule. »

Il sortit, son rire résonnant encore dans la cellule. Je m'accroupis, épuisé et désespéré. Nous ne pourrions pas sortir de là. Jamais. S'en était finit pour nous. La voix de Katniss résonna alors, presque inaudible :

« Qu'es tu pour moi ? »

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Je l'aimais à ce moment même plus que jamais. Elle était tout ce qui me restait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment j'avais pu laisser le venin des guêpes me l'enlever.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle se tut pendant de longues minutes, peut-être une heure.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu dis à Snow qu'il ne pouvait plus me faire souffrir avec toi ? Je souffrais avant ? Tu comptais pour moi ? »

« Je pense. »

Seule réponse que je pouvais lui faire. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle pose ses questions.

_**P.O.V Katniss**_

_«Je suis Katniss Everdeen. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis du district 12. Je vis au district 13. Je connais Peeta Mellark. Je l'ai oublié. _

Que voulait t'il dire par « Je pense. » ? Pourquoi ne savait t'il pas ce qu'il était pour moi ? Pourquoi l'avais-je oublié ?

L'alarme se déclencha soudain. Peeta et moi nous levèrent d'un bon. Que diable se passait-il ? Soudain, un tuyau très fin sortit du mur et la porte disparut, laissant place à un mur. Nous étions complètement enfermés. La voix de Snow, mécanisée, retentit.

« Les rebelles arrivent, très chers amis. Ils ne vous trouveront pas, hélas, car vous serez déjà mort. Bonne noyade, geai moqueur. »

Le tuyau s'actionna soudain. Il allait noyer la cellule ! Peeta me cria quelque chose, mais totalement paniquée, je ne compris pas. L'eau commençait à montait à une allure inquiétante. Les cris de Peeta ne faisaient qu'accroître mon stress et une petite voix ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête « Tu vas mourir ! »

Il n'y avait pas de solution pour s'en sortir, cette fois. Rien à faire. L'eau me montait désormais jusqu'au cou. J'entendis soudain Peeta :

« Je t'aime, Katniss. Je… »

Sa voix fut étouffée par l'eau. J'étais maintenant submergée totalement. L'air commençait à me manquer. Je sentis soudain la main de Peeta dans la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et me laissait aller, doucement, dans le néant de la mort.

Coucou !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre avec deux jours de retard. Je suis vraiment désolé, quelques petits contretemps. Alors, ce chapitre annonce peut-être la fin proche de cette aventure ? Peeta et Katniss vont t'ils mourir ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Katniss a une amnésie partielle (= elle a oubliée quelque chose d'important, en l'occurrence Peeta) à cause de la douleur. Peeta est redevenu lui-même (à quelque chose près (surprise !)). Alors, ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Bisous et bonne rentrée.

Rose


	10. Deuxième partie

**Disclamer **: Merci à Suzanne Collins d'avoir créer ce monde et ces personnages fantastiques. Ils lui appartiennent bien sûr entièrement.

Deuxième Partie

**Précédement :**

Peeta a été conditionné pour tuer Katniss. Le capitole lance un défi aux rebelles : un nouveau Hunger Games, avec deux champions. Peeta est choisit par le Capitole, Katniss, voulant tout faire pour le sauver, ce porte volontaire. Les deux champions s'affrontent lors d'une interview avec Caesar. Katniss voit alors l'état de Peeta et sa haine pour lui : il croit qu'elle est une mutation génétique.

Lorsqu'ils sont dans l'arène, Katniss tente tout pour résonner Peeta. N'y réussissant pas, alors que Peeta s'approche pour la tuer, elle abandonne. Cependant, avant même que Peeta ne tue Katniss, une explosion retentit, blessant Peeta et laissant Katniss indemme. Katniss se précipite alors pour l'aider. Peeta est surpris. Il se demande pourquoi elle fait cela. Elle commence à regagner la confiance de Peeta. Snow, s'en rendant compte, met fin aux jeux et les enferme au capitole. Peeta et Katniss sont torturés. Peeta réussit peu à peu à différencier les vrais souvenirs des faux. Hélàs, Katniss sous la douleur de la torture et la perte de Peeta, a une amnésie partielle : elle a oubliée Peeta. Les rebelles arrivent à ce moment là pour les sauver. Snow a pourtant un plan de secours. Il veut les noyer. Alors que l'eau les submerge, Peeta hurle à Katniss « Je t'aime » et lui prend la main. Katniss ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à la mort.

**Message de l'auteur :**

Merci à tous d'avoir suivie cette fiction jusqu'à la fin de cette première partie et j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer cette aventure formidable. Merci à tous, vraiment.

Cette deuxième partie est beaucoup moins sombre que la première. Pour ceux qui se posent la question : non, Katniss et Peeta ne vont pas mourir. Sinon il ne pourrait pas y avoir de suite et il reste environ entre 8 et 12 chapitres. Cette deuxième partie s'axe sur la guérison de Peeta et Katniss, qui vont bien avoir du mal à se retrouver, et la destruction de Snow et de sa tyrannie. Nous allons également retrouver de nombreux personnages : Prim, Gale, Magde (non elle n'est pas morte), Coin, Haymitch, Joahanna, Finnick, Annie,…


	11. Chapitre 9 : S'en sortir

**Chapitre 9 : S'en sortir ne veut pas dire guérir**

_Je voulais le voir, même s'il était dangereux et fou. Il me manquait atrocement. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas demander à ma mère, ni à Gale, ni à Haymitch._

**P.O.V Katniss**

J'étouffais. L'eau m'oppressait. Je tentais avec la force du désespoir de chercher une gorgée d'air dans cette masse humide mais il n'y en avait pas. J'allais mourir. Il ne me restait qu'une trentaine de secondes à vivre, peut-être une minute. Le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me regarder souffrir. Peeta, Peeta me tenait la main. Je sentais encore la pression de sa main contre la mienne. Il était encore avec moi. Nous allions mourir ensemble. Je savais que je l'aimais, comme il m'aimait, même si je ne me souvenais plus de rien. C'était une évidence pour moi. La mémoire n'était qu'une futilité face à l'instinct qui me dictait cet amour.

Je n'avais désormais plus assez d'oxygène pour vivre. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, et la pression de la main de Peeta contre la mienne s'affaiblissait considérablement. J'avais envie de lui hurlé de rester avec moi. Je ne pouvais hélas plus bougé et je ne savais pas comment il avait encore la force de serrer ma main. Moi, faible comme j'étais, je n'aurais pas pu. Notre fin, la fin de toutes nos souffrances était proche. Soudain, j'entendis une voix, très loin, et je sentis mon corps descendre rapidement.

_Prenez-les. Dépêchez vous. Mettez-leur un masque à oxygène. Il ne leur reste que très peu de temps. _

Cette voix me semblait familière. Gutturale, c'était certainement celle d'un homme. Snow ? Impossible, sa voix était beaucoup trop douce, trop mielleuse. Peut-être un des rebelles alors ? Gale ? On me sépara tout à coup de Peeta. J'eus envie de hurler. Quel monstre pouvait faire une telle chose alors que j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre ? Je sentis soudain un masque sur mon visage et l'oxygène afflua. Il y en avait bien trop pour mon corps en manque. Je sentis que je perdais connaissance alors qu'un cri retentissait :

_Catnip, je t'en supplie ! Tiens bon ! _

Gale. J'eus envie de lui répondre mais les ténèbres étaient bien trop fortes.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Des pas retentirent dans la cellule. On me sépara de Katniss. J'entendis la voix de… Haymitch résonnait dans la froideur des murs, chaude, réconfortante.

_Prenez-les. Dépêchez vous. Mettez-leur un masque à oxygène. Il ne leur reste que très peu de temps. _

On me mit un masque. L'oxygène afflua et me fit du bien. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Haymitch se tenait au dessus de moi. Je sentais son haleine forte d'alcoolique sur mon visage. Il me sourit et me tapa vigoureusement la joue. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Il rit, soulagé mais avec une drôle de lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Ca va, petit ? »

Je hochai la tête doucement puis me rendit compte que Katniss n'était pas près de lui. Il sembla remarquer mon inquiétude et me dit doucement :

« Elle… elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. »

Je me débattis aussitôt, la cherchant du regard. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveiller ? Je fouillai la cellule du regard. Haymitch me désigna un coin de la cellule. Je reconnus Gale de dos, concentré sur un corps… Katniss ! Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était livide. J'entendis soudain Gale hurler :

_Catnip, je t'en supplis ! Tiens bon ! _

Horreur, douleur, peine, désespoir. Tous ses sentiments m'envahirent aussitôt. Katniss était morte. Sans elle, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Je me mis soudain à crier comme un fou. La faiblesse de la noyade passée et la douleur me submergèrent et je sentis que mon esprit partait vers d'autres terres plus paisibles, où je pourrais retrouver ma Katniss. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait aucune souffrance, juste l'amour et la paix ainsi qu'un bonheur infini là je me dirigeais.

La voix d'Haymitch résonna comme une bourrasque, ultime, m'empêchant de rejoindre mon bien-aimé, m'enfermant dans un état de semi-conscience. L'été perpétuel.

« Peeta, ça va ? »

Je n'étais plus vraiment là. Ce fut une voix mécanique qui lui répondit :

« Je pense. »

La lumière était morte avec ma Katniss. Le seigneur, s'il existait, voulait me punir des péchés que j'avais commis en m'enfermant dans cette enveloppe charnelle jusqu'à la fin de ma triste existence. Au moins me permettait-il d'apaiser mes souffrances en vagabondant à la limite du conscient et de l'inconscient.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Le bip répétitif de l'appareil mesurant le rythme des battements de mon cœur me permit de sortir de mon inconscience. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes membres étaient bien trop engourdis. Je battis des paupières et la lampe au dessus de ma tête m'éblouis. Je sentis une voix douce et sereine m'appelai :

Catnip ! Catnip !

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Gale. Ses yeux, son visage, sa musculature, son sourire, tout cela m'avait tellement manqué. Gale restait mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'aimais pas certes, ou peut-être juste un peu mais il serait parfait. Le visage de Peeta, le jeune homme blond de la cellule qui m'aimait, s'imposa à moi. J'avais perdu la mémoire. Il me l'avait dis clairement. Je l'avais oublié. Je savais que je l'aimais. Voilà pourquoi Gale ne resterait jamais qu'un ami. Je sentis la main de Gale m'effleurait la joue. Je haussai les sourcils. Pourquoi adoptait-il un tel comportement envers moi ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi…prévenant envers moi. J'entendis soudain la phrase terrible qui allait mettre notre amitié en péril à jamais.

« Je t'aime. »

De simples mots, annoncés innocemment. Pourtant, ils me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Gale dû sentir ma détresse car il me chuchota :

« Repose-toi, mon amour. »

Je le sentis alors se lever. Une pensée me frappa alors. Où était donc Peeta ? Pourquoi n'était t'il pas auprès de moi ? Je réussis à prononcer un mot, un pauvre son presque inaudible, qui fit se retourner Gale. Un voile assombrit son regard. Il me répondit, méchamment.

« Il est devenu complètement fou, le pauvre ! »

Gale disparu, me laissant seule avec l'horrible pensée que j'avais perdu Peeta à jamais.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Haymicth était venu me rendre visite et je lui avais demandé ce qu'il en était de Peeta. Il m'avait dévisagé étrangement et avait éludé la question. Je n'avais pas osé insister. Cela devait être grave.

Quelques jours avaient passés, mornes. Je n'avais plus entendu prononcer le nom de Peeta. Ma mère était venue me rendre visite, ainsi que Prim. Son visage d'ange était tiré par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Je savais cependant que ce n'était pas pour moi. Elle avait dû aller voir mon Peeta, et elle qui était si douce, si gentille, avait dû faire face à un fou furieux dangereux. Le venin des guêpes tueuses avait dû reprendre le dessus.

J'allais mieux, et une semaine plus tard, les médecins m'autorisèrent à sortir de l'hôpital. Ma mère et Prim virent me chercher pour m'emmener à la cellule qu'on partageait dans la zone B du district 13. J'allais retrouver en quelque sorte mon chez moi, même si ça ne serait jamais ma maison du district 12.

Comme à son habitude, Buttercurp m'accueil par de venimeux crachements. Dès qu'il vit Prim, par contre, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se mit à ronronner de bonheur. Comment ce chat, si sale et au si mauvais caractère, avait pu gagner l'affection de Prim ? Au fond, Buttercup me ressemblait un peu.

Je posai mes affaires sur mon lit, sortit mes vêtements tous identiques, et les rangea dans les étagères blanches mises à ma disposition. Je sentis alors la main de ma mère sur mon épaule et je me retournai, surprise. Elle avait les yeux brillants et un peu rouges. Elle me prit dans ses bras l'espace d'une seconde et me chuchota : « Je t'aime. » puis nous nous séparâmes. Prim ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et jouait avec Buttercup.

Quelques heures passèrent, quelques heures auxquelles je pensais à Peeta. Je voulais le voir, même s'il était dangereux et fou. Il me manquait atrocement. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas demander à ma mère, ni à Gale, ni à Haymitch. Ils refuseraient certainement. Il ne me restait plus que Prim. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle m'apporterait des réponses et qu'elle accepterait de m'aider sans rien dire à personne.

Je demandai à ma mère où se trouvait Prim. Elle me répondit qu'elle était en cuisine. Je voulus sortir mais ma mère me prit par le bras. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai vers elle.

« Tu es encore bien trop faible pour partir. Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital, Katniss. »

Je la forçai à me lâcher le bras et répondit :

« J'ai survécu aux Hunger Games par deux fois, j'ai été torturé, j'ai failli mourir. Je pense que je sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. »

Elle me laissa partir, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Je franchis la dédalles de couloirs le plus rapidement possible jusqu'aux cuisines. Par manque de chance, je tombais sur Gale, que je n'avais pas revue depuis notre précédente entrevue à l'hôpital. Sa barbe avait poussé, lui donnant un air viril que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

« Salut, Katniss. Alors, ça va mieux ? »

« Ouais, merci. »

Je n'osai pas parler de peur qu'il ne découvre mes intentions. Il me connaissait trop bien. Je tentais de garder un visage impassible, mais j'étais hélas une très mauvaise actrice. Je ne devais donc dire que la vérité pour ne pas me trahir. Enfin, des demi-vérités.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Je souris.

« Je vais voir Prim aux cuisines. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Ah d'accord ! Des trucs entre sœurs. »

Je ris.

« Oui, des trucs entre sœurs. »

Il me salua et reprit son chemin. Toute cette conversation avait été bien trop facile, et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. J'allais devoir être sur mes gardes.

Prim riait avec un des commis de son âge. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle se précipita vers moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui proposa de sortir faire un tour. Elle accepta et nous franchîmes les portes de district 13 pour retrouver quelques heures le soleil de l'extérieur. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Elle me prit la main, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

« Tu veux parler de Peeta, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais dans ce cas te dire tout ce que je sais. »

Elle me scrutait avec le sérieux d'une adulte annonçant une terrible nouvelle. Je déglutis.

« D'accord. »

Elle prit son inspiration et commença :

« Peeta est devenu fou Katniss. Il est…absent, et parfois dangereux. Haymitch m'a dit qu'il était le premier à s'être réveillé après la noyade. Il a dû se passer quelque chose à ce moment là car Haymitch n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus. Je suis donc allé voir Peeta. Les médecins ne m'ont pas laissé entrer, disant que c'était trop dangereux pour une fillette de mon âge. J'ai donc été obligé de l'observer par la vitre transparente. Je suis resté une heure entière et pendant une heure, il est resté sur une chaise, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant le mur d'en face. Il paraît que parfois, quand une personne entre dans sa cellule, il attaque. Il a blessé plusieurs infirmiers. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il a besoin de toi. »

Elle se rendit compte que je pleurais.

« Prim, j'ai quelque chose à te révéler. J'ai… perdu tous les souvenirs que j'avais de Peeta durant ma torture. Tous. Je l'ai oublié. Je sais juste que je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui me reste. A mon réveil après la dernière séance de torture, avant la noyade, je ne savais plus qui il était. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il te reste l'amour, c'est que tu sais qu'il est au fond. Peu importe les souvenirs. »

« Je dois aller le voir. »

« J'ai une idée. »

Prim m'avoua que la nuit, les cellules n'étaient pas gardées. Il n'y avait qu'un système mécanique, et elle avait réussit à avoir le code par un moyen qu'elle ne voulait pas me révéler. Son plan était bon. J'y mettrais tout mon cœur. Cela se passerait cette nuit.

Minuit arriva bien vite. Je fis mine de dormir, puis dès que je sus que tout le monde dormait, je sortis. Aucune sentinelle dans le couloir. C'était trop facile, encore une fois. Je pénétrais dans la section psychiatrie de l'hôpital. Je réussis à trouver la cellule de Peeta assez rapidement grâce aux informations que m'avaient données Prim. Je composai le code. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, autant par la peur de ce qui m'attendait que par l'excitation croissante de revoir Peeta. La cellule s'illumina.

Peeta était assis sur une chaise, le regard fixé ver le mur blanc, comme me l'avait décrit Prim. Je m'avançai doucement. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Je murmurai :

« Peeta. »

Toujours aucun ne signe de vie de sa part. Je n'étais plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. J'approchai alors ma main de son épaule. Je réussis à le toucher. Il était tellement froid. C'était anormal. Soudain, je sentis une effroyable douleur au niveau de ma main et j'entendis un craquement. Je bondis aussitôt à quelques mètres de lui. Il m'observait désormais, son regard me glaçant le sang. Il se détendit, comme s'il était dans un rêve.

« Katniss ? Ce n'est pas… »

Il vit mon bras, fronça les sourcils, puis redevint menaçant.

« C'est encore un sale coup de Snow et son venin ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire, bâtard ! »

Je tentais de dire quelque chose mais ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Il bondit sur moi, les mains jointes. J'esquivai le coup, pressant contre moi ma main blessé. Il envoya son poing percuté mon thorax, là où j'étais blessé. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Il était sur moi, me plaquant les mains au sol, m'empêchant de me débattre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi terrifiée de ma vie.

« Peeta… S'il te plaît… Pourquoi ? »

A nouveau, il redevint le Peeta que j'aimais. Il semblait en proie au doute.

**P.O.V Peeta**

J'avais perdu Katniss à jamais. Je me trouvais dans le Capitole. J'étais seul. Je voulais mourir. Quelqu'un entra. Je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de m'enfuir mais en vain. J'entendis un murmure, comme un souvenir ressortant de ma mémoire.

« Peeta… »

C'était la voix de Katniss, de mon geai moqueur, de toute ma vie. Je ne devais pourtant pas réagir. C'était encore un piège de Snow.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, douce et chaude, comme celle de Katniss. Snow dépassait les bornes. En une fraction de seconde, je tordis la main de la personne qui avait osé me touché. Je la sentie bondir à quelques mètres de moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle, en proie à une colère sourde. Ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

« Katniss, ce n'est pas… »

Je vis son bras blessé. Encore un plan de Snow, certainement. Je crachais en espérant qu'il m'entendait :

« C'est encore un sale coup de Snow et son venin ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire, bâtard ! »

Je bondis sur elle. Elle esquiva le coup mais jeu le temps de planter mon poing dans son thorax. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Je lui pris les poignets pour l'empêcher de gesticuler. J'étais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette fille ressemblait tellement à ma Katniss ! Elle semblait terrifiée, à cause de moi bien sûr.

« Peeta… S'il te plaît… Pourquoi ? »

Etait-ce réellement Katniss ? Tout à coup, une massue s'abbattit sur ma tête et je m'effondrais. Je réussis à entendre une voix.

« Katniss ! Katniss ! »

« Qu'as-tu fais, pauvre imbécile ?! Peeta ! »

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais assez long, non ? =D**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. **

**Bisous et à dimanche prochain. **

**Rose**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Du rêve à la réalité

**Chapitre 10 : Du rêve à la réalité**

_Il restait pourtant une infime partie de moi qui haïssait Katniss, infime mais pourtant présente. Je devais la combattre à chaque seconde._

**P.O.V Katniss**

J'observais Peeta dormir tranquillement sur son lit d'hôpital. Gale n'y était pas allée de main morte. Peeta avait finit avec une commotion cérébrale. Je n'avais jamais haïs autant un être humain jusqu'à ce moment là, à part Snow. Gale était mauvais, il avait fait du mal à Peeta en toute conscience, et c'était ça qui me dégoutait le plus. Je savais depuis longtemps que Gale était rongé par la jalousie, mais de là à réagir ainsi… Il avait prétexté vouloir me sauver, croyant que Peeta me faisait du mal, mais moi je savais que ça allais bien plus loin. Dès que Peeta avait été envoyé en salle d'opération, je m'étais précipité dans la cellule de Gale en hurlant.

« Qu'as –tu fais, espèce d'idiot ? »

Il m'avait regardé bizarrement, comme si j'étais folle puis avait soupiré :

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Peeta est fou. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour. »

« Il n'est pas fou, il est juste déboussolé. Laisse-lui une chance avant de sauter à des conclusions aussi hâtives. »

Le regard de braise de Gale me transperça :

« Tu te souviens alors ? »

« Pas complètement. Juste quelques fragments. Ma mémoire commence à revenir. Je n'en ai pourtant pas besoin pour savoir qu'il m'aime.»

« S'il t'aime, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de te tuer aux Hunger Games ? »

Il mentait. Je ne me souvenais pas de ça.

« Comment ça ? Quel Hunger Games ? »

« Celui pour lequel tu t'es retrouvé torturé, Katniss. »

Il m'avait jeté ça à la figure d'une voix calme, mais moi je le perçus comme un affront et m'a colère redoubla d'intensité.

« Tu mens comme tu respires. »

« Je ne mens pas. Demande à Haymitch. Peeta est dangereux pour toi, et il ne t'aime pas. Moi, je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Gale s'était approchée de moi. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais son haleine fraîche caressait mon visage. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. J'essayai en vain de me débattre mais il me tenait fermement. Il était trop fort pour moi. Il m'embrassa. Je me débattis, mais l'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir. C'est alors que ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes, doucement. Ce baiser était le premier que j'avais reçu, enfin dont j'aurais le souvenir. Je sentis le feu se répandre en moi. Que m'arrivait-il ? Gale n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. J'aimais Peeta, pas lui. Son étau s'était renforcé. Il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je me mis à crier comme une folle. Sa main se colla soudain à ma figure, m'étouffant. Il grogna :

« Tais-toi, Katniss ! »

Je le mordis violement. Il bondit à quelques mètres de moi, secouant sa main. Je pris la fuite. Il ne me suivit pas, heureusement. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec Haymitch. Il m'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je secouai la tête et répondis :

« Juste Gale qui se conduit comme un sauvage. Il m'a forcé à l'embrasser ! »

Haymitch rit.

« Forcer, tu dis ? »

« Laissez tomber. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Il me fit signe de le suivre dans une petite pièce blanche, comme le reste du district 13. Nous nous assenâmes et le silence s'installa. Haymitch finit par grogner, excédé.

« Alors ? »

Je levai les yeux vers le visage encore jeune de mon mentor.

« Peeta a-t-il essayé de me tuer lors de mes deuxième Hunger Games.

Sa réponse fut longe à venir.

« Tu ne te souviens donc toujours pas ? Oui, Peeta a essayé… »

Haymitch me raconta alors la plupart des souvenirs que j'avais perdus, tout ce qu'il savait du moins, et tout ce que Peeta lui avait confié à l'époque.

« Merci. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche alors que je sortais pour rejoindre ma cellule que je partageais avec Prim et ma mère. Je n'y trouvais que Prim, jouant avec Buttercup. Me voyant mal, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Sache que Peeta t'aime réellement, Katniss. Quoi qu'il se soit passé. Ne doute jamais. »

Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillai à l'aube. Ma décision était prise, j'irais voir Peeta à l'hôpital encore aujourd'hui et je priais pour qu'il soit réveillé. Je pris mes affaires et sortis à pas de loup. Ma mère et ma sœur dormaient profondément. Le couloir était désert. Il devait être cinq ou six heures au plus. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, regardant dans chaque recoin, étant attentive au moindre bruit.

L'hôpital n'était qu'à cinq minutes de notre chambre, ce qui me facilita la tâche. J'ouvris la porte. Une infermière de nuit m'accueillit, les sourcils froncés. Je lui annonçai :

« Je suis Katniss Everdeen. Je viens voir Peeta Mellark. »

L'infermière parut soupçonneuse.

« Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. Partez. Les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je veux voir Peeta Mellark, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle soupira et rendit les armes devant mon insistance.

« Il s'est réveillé i peine une heure. Suivez-moi. »

**P.O.V Peeta**

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Lorsque je passais ma main sur mon front, je sentis une énorme bosse. Non d'un chien, la personne qui m'avait assommé avait dû y aller fort ! J'entendis soudain des pas dans le couloir et m'empressai de fermer les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que l'infermière sache que j'étais encore réveillé.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'infermière annonça :

« C'est lui. Je crois qu'il s'est rendormit. Vous devriez… »

Une voix que je connaissais bien l'interrompit brutalement.

« Non. Je reste. »

« Bien, faîtes comme vous voulez. »

J'entendis la porte se refermer sur l'infermière quelques minutes plus tard. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Katniss se tenait au dessus de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je savais que tu faisais semblant. »

Inconsciemment, je lui rendis son sourire. Elle continua :

« Comment te sens-tu ? Gale n'y est pas allée doucement ! »

C'était donc Gale ! Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver ce type. De longues minutes passèrent pendant que j'observais le visage de Katniss. Elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? »

Elle semblait inquiète et sur la défensive. Je devais donc mesurer chacun de mes mots pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

« Je sais que tu es toi. »

Une phrase toute simple qui lui rendis son sourire, le sourire que j'aimais tellement. Je me souvenais de la réaction totalement idiote et déraisonner que j'avais eu la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. Je la croyais morte à l'époque et j'en étais devenu fou. On dirait que je devais une fière chandelle à Gale pour une fois. Le fait qu'il m'ait assommé m'avait rendu une partie de ma raison. Il restait pourtant une infime partie de moi qui haïssait Katniss, infime mais pourtant présente. Je devais la combattre à chaque seconde. Je pensais soudain à quelque chose.

« Te souviens-tu d'avant ? »

Elle sembla comprendre car une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

« Non, ou juste quelques parcelles. »

Une tristesse profonde m'envahit. Elle sembla la percevoir et me prit la main.

« Je sais pourtant que je t'aime. »

Je t'aime. Deux mots qui me firent l'effet d'un feu d'artifice. Une joie indescriptible m'envahit. Nous avions désormais tout deux quelque chose à combattre : moi la haine envers elle, elle mon oubli.

Comme si elle semblait savoir ce que je pensais, elle murmura doucement en m'embrassant :

« Nous réussirons Peeta. J'en suis sûre.

Puis elle m'embrassa.

**Coucou ! **

**Pas vraiment de suspens pour cette fin de chapitre, et un chapitre plus court que la dernière fois, mais je voulais réussir à boucler ce chapitre dans les temps et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Prochain chapitre dans une à deux semaines, j'espère selon le temps que j'ai. Mais soyez sûr que je finirais cette fiction, qui s'arrêtera certainement au 16ème chapitre (eh oui plus que 6 à 12 semaines ensemble lol). **

**A très bientôt pour la suite de Open your Eyes, **

**Bisous,**

**Extraits exclusifs des prochains chapitres, réponses à vos reviews anonymes, date des prochains chapitres, bonus inédits sur ce blog et pleins d'autres choses : **

**Rose**

**PS : Découvre en attendant Across the stars (fiction Padmé/Anakin de Star Wars) et Rue's Hunger Games (qui reprendra dans quelque temps). **

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! =)**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Le combat contre l'oubli

**Chapitre 11 : Le combat contre l'oubli – Le combat de la haine**

**P.O.V Katniss**

Je retrouvai peu à peu la mémoire. Des parcelles. Mais un long travail restait à faire. Cependant, je pourrai tout réussir avec Peeta à mes côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive. Dans deux semaines, nous commencerons la rébellion, enfin la véritable rébellion contre Snow et le Capitole. J'eus peur. J'eus peur de perdre Peeta, de le voir mourir sous mes yeux lors d'un combat. Il est si doux. Je ne veux pas qu'il combatte. Il n'est pas fait pour cela et ne le seras jamais. Pourtant, il est fort et courageux, est capable de tuer un homme à main nue, mais il m'est si dur de l'admettre. Lors des premiers Hunger Games, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que cela signifiait. Je combattais pour ma survie. Désormais, il y a Peeta qui est compris dans cette survie. Si il advenait qu'il meure, je suis certaine que je m'éteindrais avec lui, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un.

Je sentit sa main presser la mienne pour me sortir de mes sinistres pensées. Il me dévisagea avec tant d'amour. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si chaudes. Mon envie l'emporta sur ma raison et je sens des papillons virevolter dans mon ventre. J'étais heureuse, malgré le fait que je l'avais oublié. Je savais qu'il serait toujours près de moi et cela me suffit. En comparaison : vivre, respirer, manger, boire, rire, ce n'est rien. Même si je perdais tout, même mon âme, et qu'il était là, ça me suffirait. C'est Peeta, le sage, le raisonnable, qui fut obligé de mettre fin à notre baiser. Dès qu'il nous sépara, je m'éloignai de lui d'au moins un mètre et croise les bras, soudain boudeuse. Ce n'était pas mon genre, mais lorsqu'il me refusait quelque chose, j'étais comme un enfant. Il rit et me prit dans ses bras.

C'est trop tôt Katniss. Je veux que cet instant soit parfait. Pour cela, il faut que nous détruisions Snow. Je ne veux pas que nous le faisions dans la peur. Je veux aussi que tu te rappelles.

Je soupirai et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, océans.

Et si nous mourrons, ou au moins un de nous deux ? Et si je ne parviens pas à me souvenir ?

Il me sourit, plein de tendresse et de sollicitude, sentiment que je déteste.

Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste, _chérie _?

Pfff, encore l'expression favorite d'Haymitch avec moi. Devant mon énervement, Peeta se mit à rire. Sa joie était contagieuse car quelques secondes plus tard, j'éclatai aussi, peut-être à cause de la nervosité de ces derniers jours également. Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi. Des pensées sombres m'envahirent, et après la joie, les larmes. Avais-je des troubles de la personnalité ? Mes sauts d'humeur m'exaspéraient au plus au point, et n'était pas Moi. Peeta sentit ma tristesse car il prit mon visage baigné de larmes et m'embrassa. Un long baiser, doux et dénué d'extase, juste un baiser d'amour infini. Cette fois, je réussis à me contrôler et me contenta de passer mes mains au cours de son cou. Il rompit notre baiser et se leva d'un bond, les cheveux en bataille, le regard rieur.

« Cessons de nous morfondre, tu veux ? Sortons un peu ! »

Je grognai et m'enfonçai encore plus dans mon lit. Il ne m'y délogerait pas. Il s'avança alors doucement et tira la couette. Le froid me fit frissonner. Que voulait-il, à la fin ? Il n'avait qu'à sortir seul, s'il y tenait tant.

« Katniss ! Debout ! »

Sa voix résonna comme un avertissement mais je n'y fis pas attention. Il bondit, m'attrapa et passa alors ses bras entre mon cou et me genoux et me souleva sans effort. Après tout, je ne pesai qu'une cinquantaine de kilos alors qu'il pouvait en porter cent. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me débattis mes ses bras étaient trop fort pour moi. Je murmurai :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça. »

Il ne releva pas et me jeta dans la baignoire. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, il l'alluma et je fus complètement trempée en quelques secondes. L'eau été glacée et je crachotai. La colère m'aveugla et je bondis sur lui.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Voir Katniss ainsi depuis plusieurs jours, nerveuse, en proie à des sauts d'humeurs de plus en plus prononcés, m'inquiétait. Elle abandonnait. Je détestais ça. Ce n'était pas ma Katniss, la courageuse. Le Capitole l'avait détruite, beaucoup plus que moi. Je décidai alors de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse et je savais que je le regretterais plus tard, car ça lui ferait peut-être du mal.

Je rompis donc notre baiser et sortit du lit.

« Cessons de nous morfondre, tu veux ? Sortons un peu ! »

Elle grogna. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Je soulevai la couverture. Katiss frisonna à cause du froid. En un dernier avertissement, je criai :

« Katniss ! Debout ! »

Je bondis alors, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Avant, cela l'aurait énervé au plus au point. Je bondis, l'attrapai et passai alors mes bras entre son cou et ses genoux puis la souleva sans effort. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Elle le vit, se doutant certainement de ce qui allait suivre. Elle se débattit, et je dus resserrer ma pris. Elle murmura :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça. »

Je ne relevai pas et la jetai dans la baignoire. J'allumai l'eau et elle fut complètement trempée en quelques secondes. Elle crachota. Ses yeux noirs braillaient d'une colère sans non. Enfin, enfin elle réagissait ! J'avais vu juste. Elle bondit sur moi avant que je n'ai pu faire un seul geste. Son instinct de conservation se réveillai, un peu trop fort pourtant, car ayant été trop longtemps au repos. Je tombai lourdement au sol. Une douleur irradia dans mon dos. J'essayai de me relever mais Katniss emprisonna mes poignets dans ses mains de fer. Elle était forte. Son regard noir me scrutait. Elle m'envoya alors une gifle et je sentis le goût acre du sang envahir ma bouche. Le sang. Elle m'avait fait mal. Pourquoi ? _C'est un monstre, Peeta. _Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sentais mes pensées s'embrouillait face à une voix qui me disait de lui faire du mal. La chose resurgissait. Il fallait que je la combatte. J'eus beau mettre toute la volonté que je pouvais. Je fus sur Katniss en une seconde. Surprise, elle battit en retraite. Je fondis sur elle et la fit rouler à terre. Une seconde plus tard, je fus sur elle. J'étais simple spectateur de mon corps. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je l'entendis gémir :

« Peeta, non… »

Elle me suppliait ! Je vis avec horreur mes mains s'enrouler autour du coup de Katniss et je sentis qu'elle commençait à perdre du souffle. Elle plongea son regard brun dans le mien et formai un mot sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle m'aimait. Le pouvoir de ces trois mots eut sur moi l'effet escompté. Je me repliai sur moi-même et m'éloigna d'elle d'un bon mètre. J'avais failli la tuer. Ce n'était pas possible. Moi qui voulais seulement la protéger. Je tirai sur mes cheveux à m'en faire mal, le visage crispé sous l'effort, tentant de contrôler mon envie irrésistible de la tuer.

Je vis qu'elle c'était relever. Je ne la regardai pas, ayant bien trop peur de perdre le contrôle. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et posa une main douce sur mon épaule. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, qui me parurent des heures. Sa main m'aidait à me concentrer. Ma respiration saccadée redevint peu à peu normale, mon pouls également. Elle le sentit et me prit alors le visage.

« Peeta, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai attaqué. C'est… »

Je détournai la tête. Elle culpabilisait alors que c'était moi qui avais failli la tuer. Elle s'éloigna de moi, et je sentis qu'elle pleurait. Je refusai de la regarder, au cas où, même si l'envie de la prendre dans les bras m'intimait de le faire. Elle devait croire que je pensais que c'était sa faute. Sinon, il me saurait bien trop dur de la quitter. Je me levai au bout d'un moment et regagnai la chambre pour rassembler mes affaires. Je fourrai tout dans un sac et me dirigeai vers la porte. Elle m'empêcha de la franchir, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Peeta, qu'est que tu fais ? »

Je ne répondis pas, ayant peur de ce que j'allais dire. Elle se rapprocha.

« Pose se sac tout de suite ! »

Je fis quelques pas en avant mais elle me prit le bras.

« Je t'en prie, reste. »

Ce n'était plus qu'une supplication.

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Ca m'était impossible. La souffrance irradia dans tout mon corps. Je devais le faire pour la protéger, pour elle. Je pris sur moi et plongea mes yeux dans les siens, une dernière fois.

« Je ne t'aime plus. Va rejoindre ton Gale et soyez heureux. C'est mieux pour moi. »

Elle lâcha mon bras. Je sentais sa douleur. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça après lui avoir dis que je ne la quitterais plus ?

« Bien. Va t'en ! »

Je franchis le pas de la porte sans un regard en arrière. J'allais m'engager pour le prochain combat contre le Capitole. J'y mourrais en héros, et en traître.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Il m'avait quitté à jamais. Il ne m'aimait plus. Plutôt mourir que de vivre dans un monde comme celui-là. Je me forçai à me relever et me dirigea vers la commode où je cachais la pilule miracle, celle qui me délivrerai à tout jamais.

Comme prévu, elle était au fond de ma veste. Je l'aggripais un instant puis l'avalai. Adieu, monde cruel ! Adieu vie cruelle !

« Katniss ! Katniss ! »

Prim. Qu'avais-je fais ? Je l'avais oublié. C'était trop tard. Elle vivrait mieux sans moi de toute façon. Mon monde s'écroula en mille morceaux.

**Allez-vous me tuer ? TT Je suis un monstre, non ? Lol J'aime trop le suspens ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain dans deux ou trois semaines (c'est bientôt les vacances et je pars). Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne pense pas que nos héros mourrons. ) **

**Bonne vacances et à bientôt, **

**Rose**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Cela m'aide vraiment à écrire la suite ) **


	14. Chapitre 12 - Abandon

**Chapitre 12 : Abandon**

**Disclamer : les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent tous à S. Collins, une formidable auteure. **

**Ahaha nouveau chapitre 3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Bonne lecture **

Peeta était partit. Il m'avait abandonné. J'avais tenté de me suicider. La vie allait être dure avec ce passé, lourd. Je combattais désormais contre Snow, comme icône pour que les résistants gardent espoir. Peeta devait me voir sur ses affiches publicitaires. Il devait se dire que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Le «geai moqueur » avait remplacé Katniss. Katniss était morte cette nuit là où son amour, Peeta, l'avait abandonné. Le geai moqueur n'était plus qu'un robot humain entre les mains d'Haymitch et de Plutarch. Il vivait mais à un rythme ralentit, ne se souciant que de boire, manger, dormir, et obéir.

Je sentis une douce présence envahir ma chambre. Madge. Elle était arrivé du district 12 quelques jours auparavant, et depuis qu'elle m'avait revu, elle ne cessait d'essayer de me « remonter » comme elle disait. Sa présence me faisait du bien, mais ne m'aidait pas à sortir de ma condition de robot. Parler de mon enfance et du district 12 pourtant me faisait un bien fou. Madge faisait attention de ne jamais évoquer Peeta, même si je sentais que la question lui brulait les lèvres. Pourquoi Peeta m'avait quitté ? Seul Haymitch avait osé me le demandé et sa réponse avait été un torrent de larmes. Il n'avait plus jamais mentionné ne serais-ce que le prénom de Peeta, et avait invité les autres à le suivre.

Madge s'assit sur le lit, ses cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'à sa taille, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très belle et gentille. Je me disais chaque fois que je la voyais qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au style de fille de Gale, et qu'elle serait même parfaite pour lui. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de Gale. Lui aussi été parti combattre, le lendemain du départ de Peeta, sans prévenir personne. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me réconcilier avec lui, même si je le détestais après ce qu'il avait fait.

Madge me prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle était si douce. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« Katniss, il est tant que tu te remettes du départ de Peeta. Il faut que tu réagisses. Fixe-toi l'objectif de le récupérer coûte que coûte. »

Je plongeai mes yeux bruns dans les siens.

« M'en veux-tu pour Gale ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! »

« Il m'aime… »

« Je le sais. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été jalouse à un moment mais j'ai changé. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tous les gars tombent amoureux de toi. Tu es jolie et attachante. »

« Tu l'es bien plus que moi ! »

Cette phrase était sortie comme une évidence. Mais c'était une évidence. Son rire résonna de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tu te trompes ! Cesse de penser aux autres et regarde-toi un peu.

Elle me tendit une glace et sortit de la pièce. Me regarder ? Je m'y refusais. J'étais un monstre, une paria. Pourquoi Peeta m'aurait quitté sinon ? »

J'avais envie de hurler son nom. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Il était ma vie. Et s'il mourrait sans que je l'ai revu, là-bas dans au Capitole ? De plus, je me sentais lâche. Je n'étais pas allé me battre alors que de nombreuses personnes c'étaient portées volontaire. J'allais rejoindre Peeta dans la mort. J'allais combattre pour la rébellion, pour l'avenir de Prim.

Je fourrai mes affaires dans un sac et sortit pour annoncer la nouvelle à Haymitch, qui n'était pas partit car il était trop vieux et qu'il était essentiel pour superviser l'arrière. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« La Katniss courageuse est de retour ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Je pars. »

« Je le sais. Je m'en doutais que tu ne finirais pas comprendre. »

« Pardon ? »

« La chose à faire pour retrouver Peeta, et pour te retrouver toi. Madge y est pour quelque chose, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon voyage, ma belle. »

Il s'éloigna en grognant. Haymitch était vraiment imprévisible !

Je voyageai par l'intermédiaire d'un télétransporteur. Quelques jeunes de mon âge, pour la plupart des hommes, discutaient joyeusement. Une jeune fille brune, me voyant seule, me rejoignit et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Katniss Everdeen. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Le Geai Moqueur ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu vas rejoindre ton amoureux ? Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Oui, je…. Comment sais-tu ? »

« Les murs ont des oreilles ! Tout le monde le sait. Tu es célèbre, geai moqueur. Mon nom est Lana. »

Elle sortit une feuille sale de sa poche et parcourut la liste.

« Oh ! Nous sommes ensemble ! »

Je lui pris le papier des mains, violemment. Elle avait la liste entière des soldats rebelles. Était-elle folle ? Si l'ennemi m'était la main dessus… Elle parcourut tout de même la longue liste à la recherche de Peeta. Ne le voyant pas, elle tenta de déchirer le papier mais Lana l'en empêcha.

« Tu cherches Peeta, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre chef de section. Il est capitaine. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Peeta, nous commander ? Je secouai la tête.

« C'est impossible. Il n'y a rien sur la liste. »

Lana soupira et attrapa la liste et mit la main sur un nom en gras.

« Alors j'ai mentit ? »

C'était bien marqué Peeta Mellark avec à côté le mot « capitaine ». Comment étais-ce possible ?

« Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. Déchire le papier, si l'ennemi le trouve. »

Elle obtempéra non sans agacement. Après tout, le geai moqueur n'avait-il pas toujours raison ?

Le reste du voyage se passa sans heurt et nous arrivâmes au camp des rebelles, à proximité du Capitole, trois heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée. Nous nous rangeâmes en file et quelques soldats nous accueillirent dans la cour principale du camp.

« Bienvenues, nouvelles recrues. Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir au sein du camp. Nous allons vous appeler par section. Veuillez rejoindre la votre sans plus attendre. »

Quatre autres soldats s'avancèrent. Dans l'Ombre, je distinguais Peeta. Il avait changé. Ces cheveux étaient rasés, son visage était sale, ses yeux plus froids que jamais. Sa douceur avait à jamais disparue. Il était dur et froid. Les chefs de sections commencèrent à dicter les noms. Lana fut appelée en première dans notre section, puis suivit par un certain Mike Bascksley. Puis se fut mon tour. Peeta hésita un instant sur mon nom et leva la tête dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était plein de froideur et de mécontentement. Je crus un instant y déceler de l'inquiétude, mais celle-ci disparut bien vite. Je rejoignis Lana et le dénommer Mike sans plus prêter aucune attention à Peeta. Nous bavardâmes longuement. Je commençais de plus en plus à apprécier Lana malgré son étrange caractère et son envie d'avoir toujours raison. Mike se trouvait être plus réservé mais d'une gentillesse extrême et un amour profond pour la liberté, ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre les rangs

Une fois que les sections furent complètes, Peeta nous conduisit dans une grande tante et nous fis asseoir sur les bancs autour des tables. Il entama d'une voix forte :

« Bienvenue dans votre section ! Ceci est la salle de réunion et la cantine. Il faut savoir tout d'abord qu'il y a un règlement ici, comme vous devez vous en doutez. Le matin, levé à sept heures, où nous commençons l'entrainement après un petit déjeuner de dix minutes. L'entrainement se déroule jusqu'à midi, où nous prenons notre repas jusqu'à une heure. Entrainement toute l'après-midi puis repas à dix-neuf et couvre-feu à vingt heures, selon votre tour de garde. La cigarette et l'alcool sont interdits. Il n'y a la place qu'à la détermination, la force et la discipline ici, tout manquement conduira à l'exclusion définitive. Merci. Veuillez aller ranger vos affaires. »

Je tentais de me faufiler dans foule pour rejoindre Peeta mais il disparut dans la nuit avant que je n'ai pu le rattraper. Déçu, je rejoignis Lana qui m'attendait sur le côté.

« On se met ensemble, geai moqueur ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les tentes. »

« Oui. »

Je lui souris et nous rejoignîmes une tente de deux places, assez spacieuse, où trônaient deux lits en fer et deux grandes armoires. Au centre, une petite table et deux chaises prenaient le reste de la place. Lana s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. »

Je hochai la tête. Nous n'étions pas vraiment à plaindre.

Je m'installai sur un des deux lits et entreprit de défaire mes affaires et de les rangeai dans l'armoire mise à ma disposition. Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors, affolées. Il ne s'avéra que ce n'était que l'appel pour aller manger. En soupirant, nous gagnâmes une table dans le réfectoire. Je vis Peeta sur une table à part, en compagnie d'une femme. Il semblait heureux. Je décidai d'attendre la fin du repas pour aller lui parler.

Mike nous rejoignit à la table. Nous l'accueillîmes avec un grand sourire. Lana et lui se mirent à bavarder avec entrain de l'entrainement du lendemain. Le menu n'était que composé d'un plat : un poulet rôti et des frites. J'essayai de participer à la conversation mais je me perdis bien vite dans mes pensées. Ce fut Mike qui m'en tira.

« Katniss, pourquoi es-tu dans une section ? Tu devrais être haut gradé. »

Je le dévisageai. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ça et à vrai dire pas du tout.

« Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je suis là, c'est tout. Je pense que c'est parce que je ne me suis pas entrainée depuis bien longtemps. »

« Quand même, tu devrais avoir un bien meilleur endroit qu'une tente à partagé pour dormir. Tu es une des clés de la résistance. »

« Je ne suis rien, Mike. Je ne suis pas le geai moqueur. Je suis juste une femme qui veut être enfin libre. »

Mes propos lui clouèrent le bec. Lana n'avait rien dit pendant notre échange. Elle fixait son assiette vide. Je retournai à mes pensées. Je sentis un pincement au bras. Je me mordis les lèvres et me tourna vers Lana. Elle me désigna Peeta. La femme avait disparu et le refectoire commençait à se vider. Je devais aller lui parler. Je me levai donc en remerciant Lana d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai lentement vers la table du chef de section. J'entendis Mike murmurer derrière moi.

« Où va-t-elle ? »

Lana répliqua.

« Ce que tu peux être lourd parfois ! »

Peeta sembla me voir arriver car il se leva tout à coup. J'accélérai le pas, le voyant franchir la toile de la tente. Peut-être était-ce pour nous offrir un peu d'intimité pour parler ? Ou pour fuir. Je me mis presque à courir. Les regards commençaient à converger vers moi. Je franchis la toile de la tente et vit Peeta se diriger vers une tente. Je l'appelai. Il se retourna, les sourcils fronçés, froid comme à sa nouvelle habitude. Il me demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Il me vouvoyait maintenant ? D'accord, j'allai entrer dans son jeu.

« Je voudrai vous parler, monsieur. »

Une lueur d'amusement passa un instant dans ses yeux puis il reprit son masque impassible. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous nous éloignâmes du camp et entrèrent dans la forêt voisine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de s'éloigner autant ? »

Il ne releva pas.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière illuminée par la lune. Il s'assit sur un rocher, me laissant l'herbe. Je décidai finalement de rester debout.

Que voulez-vous me dire, Melle Everdeen ?

Ce ton ressemblé étrangement à celui de Snow. Non, je délirai.

« Abandonne ce stupide vouvoiement, il n'y a personne, Peeta ! Je veux te parler. Regarde-moi. »

Il plongea ses yeux océans dans les miens et mon cœur se mit à battre follement.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler, Katniss. Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir le jour de mon départ. Tu as oublié ? »

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Quelle question idiote !

« Je suis guérie. Je me souviens de tout, Peeta. De chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble. »

Il m'observa un moment puis répondit avec lassitude.

« Je ne vois pas où va nous mener cette conversation. »

Une douleur me foudroya et un torrent de larmes jaillit quelques secondes plus tard. Les sanglots secouaient tout mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon être.

« Tu m'abandonnes ? C'est parce que tu m'as attaqué ? Ce n'est rien Peeta ! Tu vas guérir. »

Un instant, il redevint mon Peeta. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et trembla. Mais il se ressaisit vite et baissa les yeux. Sa voix froide comme de l'eau glacée transperça l'air.

« C'est fini, Katniss. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est en partie à cause de ce que tu as dit, mais il y a autre chose. Je suis enfin libre, plus dans l'ombre du geai moqueur. J'ai changé. Je suis heureux, enfin heureux. Vit ta vie désormais. Je suis guéri. »

Je me relevai. Mes yeux étaient secs. Je détestais ma faiblesse. Je prononçai les mots qui le libèreraient :

« Adieu, Peeta. »

**Coucou ! :D**

**Je m'excuse du retard de quelques jours, mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant, non ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres vous aura plu. Peeta a beaucoup changé, Katniss aussi. Une rentre dans une phase plus mature de l'histoire qui se finira bientôt. (je pense dans 4 chapitres). **

**A bientôt pour la suite Prenez soin de vous, **

**Rose**

**PS : Merci pour vos reviews N'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout que vous êtes nombreux à passer par rapport au nombre de review. Biz**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Ouvre les yeux

**Chapitre 13 : Ouvre les yeux**

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profond dans la forêt. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je n'avais plus l'envie de vivre. Peeta était la seule bonne chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée dans ma vie, mon étoile dans la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans son amour, j'avais trop mal. Les heures défilaient et mes pas devenaient de plus en plus lents. La soif et la fin me dévoraient. J'allais au-delà de mes limites, je souhaitais mourir. Combien de kilomètres avais-je parcourus depuis mon départ ? Je ne savais pas. Un ? Dix ? Cent ? Mille ? Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Les vertiges me gagnaient et zappés mes forces. Mon instinct me dictait de m'arrêter et de trouver de l'eau, mais je le combattais. Il ne me vaincrait pas. Déjà, mes pieds étaient en sang et couvert de saletés. Le jour passa. Comment avais-je pu tenir vingt-quatre heures sans m'arrêter ? Question de volonté. La mienne était farouche.

Je finis par m'effondrais à l'aube du second jour. Mes yeux étaient lourds de fatigue, mais également d'envie d'en finir avec ce monde cruel. Mon esprit s'échappait doucement de mon corps, allant rejoindre les hautes cimes du paradis. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Mon cœur ralentissait. Etait-cela de mourir ? Je revivais les moments de ma vie les plus importants de mon existence. Ma naissance, les instants joyeux avec mon père, Prim et ma mère, la douleur du coup de grisou qui l'emporta, les Hunger Games, la mort de Rue.

Ils se tenaient autour de moi. Papa, Rue, la Renarde et les autres. Rue me sourit, son visage chocolat illuminé par le soleil éternel. Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris dans mes bras. Rue, la petite Rue, elle semblait heureuse. Mon père me serre contre lui, aussi. Leur mine devint alors grave. Rue me dit de sa voix douce et belle.

« Il n'est pas tant que tu abandonnes, Katniss. Il te reste de longues années à vivre. »

Mon père ajoute, d'une voix plus grave mais empreinte de douceur.

« Tu es forte, Katniss. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. Prends soin de Prim et de ta mère. »

Ils commencèrent alors à disparaître de nouveau. Je hurle leurs noms. Ils me disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester, que ma place est ici pour l'instant, que nous nous retrouverons un jour.

Quelqu'un me secoue violemment. Je l'abhorre de me tirer de mon rêve de cette façon. C'est de sa faute si je reviens à cette cruelle réalité. Une voix me murmure, une voix d'ange :

« Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. L'ange me prend dans ses bras, forts et protecteurs. Nous marchons de longues minutes. Il me parle sans cesse pour me garder consciente. Je ne lui réponds pas mais je sens qu'il sait que je l'écoute.

Il me posa finalement sur l'herbe et me fit couler de l'eau sur le visage, dans ma bouche. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il m'oblige ensuite à avaler des quartiers de pommes. Je n'ai toujours pas rouvert les yeux. J'ai peur de me retrouver devant la personne qui prend soin de moi. Je sens que cette personne est Peeta.

Je m'endors. Mon sommeil n'est que cauchemar. Je m'agite. Des bras m'enlacent et me réconfortent. Je me sens bien. Je suis pourtant effrayer de demain.

Je me réveille à de la lumière du jour le lendemain. Je me sens très faible. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre son visage inquiet au dessus de moi. Je le dévisage avidement, comme si cet instant était mon dernier. Il m'aide à m'asseoir. Nous ne parlons pas et le silence est si lourd. Il finit par me demander dans un chuchotis.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Puis.

« Pourquoi Katniss ? »

Ma bouche est sèche soudain.

« Tu as encore failli mourir pas ma faute. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de te protéger en disparaissant de ta vie. Tu es toujours en danger, hélas, loin ou près de moi. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, que dire pour te protéger. Je suis désolé d'être aussi inefficace alors que je t'aime tant. Je veux que tu ais tout, et je ne peux rien te donner. »

Etait-ce la réalité ? Avait-il réellement prononcé ces mots ? Je ne savais que répondre. Il finit par lever la tête et prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« Je t'aime, Katniss Everdeen, m'entends-tu ? Comment as-tu pu me croire une seule seconde avant-hier, ou encore lors de mon départ, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était trop ! Il changeait sans cesse d'avis, dans un laps de temps trop court. Comment pouvais-je suivre ? Je pris enfin la parole.

« Il y a deux jours, tu ne m'aimais plus. Maintenant, tu dis que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. Comment puis-je te croire désormais ? »

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens, et je me sentis sombrer dans cet océan déchainé.

« Tu connais la vérité, au fond de toi, Katniss, et tu la toujours sus. »

Il m'aida à me relever. J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre tout de suite, de réfléchir. Une chose était sûre : nous allions détruire Snow. Nous entrerions en guerre le lendemain. Demain, le capitole serait détruit à jamais. Enfin. La victoire de la résistance et la paix, enfin ! Nous la méritions plus que tout, après toutes ces années de souffrance.

Je le suivis jusqu'au campement. La marche fut rude et dura de nombreuses heures. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas éloignée autant que je ne l'avais crue du campement durant ma journée d'errance. Peeta me dit que j'avais fait une sorte de cercle. Etrange. Comme si le point central de mon existence s'y trouvait.

Je vis Haymitch me saluer au loin. Que faisait-il là ? Peeta me glissa.

Il nous a rejoint dès que ta disparition à été signalée. Il t'adore, décidément !

Je soupirai. Je ne comprenais pas cet homme, et ne le comprendrais jamais. Cependant, je l'appréciais vraiment. Nous étions semblables en quelque sorte.

J'avais besoin d'aller m'allonger. Mes yeux me picotaient. Je me dirigeai vers ma tente d'un pas trainant, sans adresser un regard de plus à Peeta. Le cercle de notre amour était vicieux ! Une fois c'était lui qui avait besoin de prendre ses distances, une fois c'était moi. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit de camp, qui me parut bien moelleux pour une fois. Les filles qui partageaient ma tente n'étaient pas encore là. Je m'endormis avec la foi en notre victoire le lendemain matin. En ce qui concernait Peeta, je réfléchirais plus tard. La fin de mon périple approchait.

**Bonjour ! **

**Alors je m'excuse mille fois de ce retard mais je suis surbookée. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Il reste donc un chapitre et l'épilogue, et notre histoire prend fin. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite, je trouve que l'histoire est un peu bâclée, que tout se passe trop vite. L'envie de continuer à écrire Open Your Eyes passe peu à peu, et après six mois, je veux passer à une autre fiction (après avoir fini les autres bien sûr, terminé les trois fictions en même temps). **

**Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours cette fiction et ses personnages. Le temps passe cependant. **

**Bien à vous, **

**Rose**


	16. Chapitre 14 : Rédemption

**Chapitre 14 : Rédemption**

**POV Katniss**

Le jour ultime arriva. Nous allions détruire le Capitole. Le joug de Snow touchait à sa fin. La dernière bataille allait avoir lieu. Peeta serait à mes côtés, comme il l'avait toujours été. Nous combattrions ensemble, libres et forts, aux côtés des rebelles.

Gale était également de la partie. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. C'était trop dur. Pourtant, notre amitié me manquait un peu. Nous étions inséparables depuis l'enfance. Cette perte ne pourrait jamais être remplacée.

Je me levai tôt pour pouvoir laisser une lettre à Prim et à ma mère, au cas où je succomberais au venin mortel de l'ennemi. Je les aimais plus que tout au monde, à l'égal de Peeta. Elles étaient l'ancre de mon navire.

_Chère maman, Prim._

_Les mots me manquent tout autant que le temps. Ces lignes sont dures à rédiger. Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime et ne cesserai jamais de vous aimer, quoiqu'il advienne, par delà la mort même._

_Si vous lisez ce message, c'est que je suis morte. Cette bataille était ma bataille, cette bataille était mon choix. Ne blâmez personne, et surtout pas vous. _

_Avec tout l'amour que je vous porte, _

_Je pars au combat le cœur léger et confiant,_

_A jamais, _

_Katniss_

Je pliais le papier en quatre et le remis à un des généraux, puis je rejoignis Peeta dans sa tente personelle. Il semblait soucieux. Quand il me vit arriver, il m'adressa un grand sourire, un peu forcé. Je lui dis.

« Nous devons discuter. »

« Bien. »

Je m'assis sur le matelas, lui resta debout. Son regard bleu me transperçait, scrutait chacun de mes mouvements.

« Katniss, nous avons si peu de temps. »

Je baissai les yeux. Le problème était que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'avais passé la nuit à trier mes phrases pour lui sortir un magnifique discours, mais là, plus rien ne venait.

Il fondit alors sur moi, pris mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Cela me rappelait étrangement la cause de son départ. Je ne le repoussais pas cependant. Je me surpris même à lui rendre son baiser.

Quand il prit fin, ce fut comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même. Peeta me souriait, heureux, confiant.

« Je t'aimerais toujours Katniss Everdeen. Quand tout cela sera fini, je t'épouserais. »

Il attendait ma réaction. J'étais complètement hébétée. Avais-je bien entendu ? M'épouser ? Il y a un mois, j'aurais sauté dans ses bras en pleurant, mais là, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je finis par marmonner.

« J'accepterai avec joie, Peeta. »

Je relevai les yeux et lui offris un grand sourire. Notre amour avait survécu au-delà des obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant nous, pratiquement tous érigés par Snow. Il n'en restait qu'un et nous pourrions enfin retrouver la paix, ensemble.

Peeta me prit la main et m'entraina vers les soldats qui commençaient à se préparer pour la grande bataille finale.

« Katniss, quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui, nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Je t'aime, Peeta Mellark. »

A ces mots, je me détachais de lui et me dirigea vers ma tente pour enfiler mon armure et prendre mon épée et mon arc. Les hovercrafts nous attentaient à l'extérieur. J'eus de la peine à mettre mon armure, mais une des mes camarades de chambre vint m'aider. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne chance, les larmes aux yeux, et je rejoignis Peeta qui m'attendait dehors.

Il rassembla ses affaires, le visage déterminé, et me prit la main. L'union faisait la force, disait un proverbe. C'est ce que nous allions vérifier d'ici peu.

Nous prîmes l'hovercraft et nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard au point de rendez-vous. Notre armée s'étalait sur quelques kilomètres. Aucune tente n'avait été plantée, nous avions décidé d'attaquer aussitôt l'armée au complet. Je serrai mon arc électronique offert par Plutarque en cette occasion. Il me l'avait envoyé la veille avec un petit mot « Bonne chance, geai moqueur. » De la chance, j'allais en avoir besoin.

J'avais un peu peur. Pas de mourir non, mais de perdre Peeta. On ne savait jamais ce que la vie pouvait nous réserver. La perte d'un être cher était quelque chose mais la perte de l'éêtre aimé était bien pire. Je pense que c'est comme si on perdait une partie de notre âme. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une moitié, battant désespérément de l'aile pour continuer à voler.

La sonnerie d'attaque sonna. Le plan consistait à faire passer une partie de l'armée dans les souterrains du Capitole, tandis que l'autre attaquerait le flanc est. Les hovercrafts bombardiers arrivèrent et déchargèrent leurs précieuses marchandises sur la ville. Des détonations retentirent et perçèrent mes oreilles, j'avais envie de partir en courant désormais, mais la main chaude de Peeta me retenait ici.

Il me chuchota.

« C'est à nous maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête et nous nous mîmes à courir, de plus en plus vite. A chaque instant, un tir pouvait nous toucher, mais nous semblions échapper à cela tandis que beaucoup d'entre nous tombaient autour de nous, comme si Snow ne voulait pas qu'on meure, enfin pas tout de suite.

A une centaine de mètres, les résistants avaient ouverts les portes du capitole. Nous avions réussi ! Les combats faisaient rage à l'intérieur. Nous ne pouvions pas aider hélas, puisque nous devions trouver Snow pour le tuer.

Nous parcourûmes quelques dédalles de couloir sans encombre. Je commençais à avoir le souffle cours. Peeta semblait doter d'une énergie infinie, mais il dût sentir ma faiblesse car il ralentit. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande porte d'or. Elle s'ouvrit sur Snow, qui nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver enfin. Venez, venez. »

J'hésitai mais Peeta m'entraina à sa suite, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait personne, étrange. Snow s'assis sur un fauteuil et nous invita à prendre place sur le sofa couleur pêche face à lui. Nous nous asseyâmes.

« Alors, les rebelles ont réussit ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Peeta qui gardait un visage impassible et un regard obstinément fixé sur Snow.

« Ah, Katniss. Comment vas-tu depuis ce triste jour où vous avez failli mourir ? »

Je répondis froidement.

« Bien, merci. »

Il me sourit et continua :

« Très heureux, alors. Vois-tu, mon plant a, disons parfaitement marché. »

« Votre plan ? »

Que voulait-il dire ? Étions-nous tombés dans un piège ?

« Bon, je t'avoue que Peeta s'est rebellé quelques fois mais au final, il est arrivé ici en ce jour comme je l'avais prévu. »

J'observais Peeta avec horreur. Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, bouchebée.

« Eh bien, mon but était de vous ramener ici tous les deux, et que tu meures enfin, Everdeen. Mais comme je voulais avoir tous les rebelles en même temps, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Peeta a été incroyable ! Il sait vraiment bien mentir, te mentir, ma chère. »

Je me tournais vers Peeta, effrayée.

« Que veut-il dire ? »

Peeta me regarda enfin et un sourire mauvais illumina son visage.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé très chère, jamais. »

Puis se retournant vers Snow :

« Il est temps ? »

« Il est temps. »

Je courus vers la porte, mais Peeta me tira par les cheveux et me fit tomber à la renverse. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, le nez en sang. Je rampais jusqu'au mur, et m'effondrait.

« Tous tes mots étaient que des mensonges ? Chacun d'entre eux ? »

Un instant je crus distinguer une lueur d'horreur dans ses yeux mais la froideur repris bien vite le dessus.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Katniss était effondrée sur le sol face à moi, le visage couvert de sang. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Cependant, pour que nous sortions tous les deux de cet endroit maudit vivant, elle devait se battre. Mais mes mots semblaient l'avoir totalement abattue, comme si elle souhaitait mourir. Or, c'était précisément ce qu'elle ne devait absolument pas faire.

Peut-être aurais-je due lui parler de ma stratégie, mais mauvaise actrice qu'elle était, elle aurait tout fait foirer ! C'était le seul défaut que je reconnaissais chez elle, mais en étais-ce vraiment un ? N'étais-ce pas plutôt une qualité puisqu'elle ne pouvait mentir ? Parfois, c'était désavantageux, comme à ce moment même.

Je sentis le regard de Snow dans mon dos. Il attendait que je réagisse. Je pris mon couteau à ma ceinture et le brandis, pour lui faire peur. Allez Katniss, réagis ! Je devais éveiller son instinct. Ce que j'allais faire, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

**P.O.V Katniss**

Il tenait un couteau à la main ! Il allait me tuer ! Je ne pouvais le croire. Il s'approchait lentement de moi, tel un prédateur guettant l'instant de porter le coup fatal à sa proie. Je me forcais à ne rien faire.

Il me prit alors par le cout et approcha son couteau de ma jugulaire. Je sentis ma détermination à rester immobile faiblir. Puis il m'étrangla. L'air me manquait. Je ne pus me retenir un instant de plus, je lui portais un coup à la tempe. Il s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui. Je crus un instant qu'il était mort mais un gémissement me rassura.

Je devais m'occuper de Snow maintenant. Je pris mon arc et pointa mon unique flèche sur lui. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés. Un dernier son sortit de sa bouche :

« Tu me rejoindras en enfer, sorcière ! »

La flèche singla l'air et lui transperça le cœur. Un instant plus tard, il s'écroulait, mort.

**P.O.V Peeta**

Katniss y était allé un peu fort avec le coup à la tempe, je n'arrivais pas à me relever à cause de la douleur. J'entendis tout de même le sifflement de l'air et les dernières paroles de Snow. Peu de temps après, Katniss se précipita vers moi. Je sentais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle croyait que j'étais encore le monstre de Snow. Je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux, et à sourire :

« Je pense que mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné, non ? Désolé pour ton nez et la peur, mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, tu t'es bien vengé. »

Katniss était surprise et me regardait bizzarement. Je me relevai à demi doucement, en grimaçant de douleur, et approcha mon visage du sien. Je l'embrassais.

Elle finit par me rendre mon baiser et à ce décrisper. Elle m'aida à me relever en balbutiant.

« Peeta… Je croyais… »

Je la fis taire et posa un genou au sol, ignorant la douleur, et pris la bague de fiançailles de ma mère que j'avais glissé dans ma poche le matin-même.

« Katniss Everdeen, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Pour être ahurie, elle l'était. Elle grommela :

« C'est vraiment le moment ? Je… Je… »

« Katniss ! »

Elle se contrôla et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Oui. »

* * *

Coucou :)

Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, l'épilogue et le message de l'auteur que j'ai fini d'écrire et que je posterais dans les trois prochains jours. La fiction se termine.

A demain pour le dernier chapitre,

Rose


	17. Chapitre 15 : A jamais

**Chapitre 15 : A jamais**

Ce jour allait être le plus beau de ma vie. Je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon corps. J'avais préparé mes vœux la veille, avec l'aide de Prim et de Madge. Toutes deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. J'avais du leur dire de ne plus verser une seule larme jusqu'à mon mariage si elles voulaient continuer à participer aux préparatifs du mariage.

Je n'avais plus revu Peeta depuis que nous étions rentrés et que nous avions annoncé la nouvelle, deux semaines plus tôt. Le temps me semblait long sans lui, malgré la foule de personnes qui m'entourer.

Le grand jour était arrivé. J'enfilai ma robe couleur nacre, accompagnée d'une longue traine qui s'enflammerai, encore un coup de pub de Coin pour le geai moqueur. Le mariage devait être retransmis à la télévision. J'avais d'abord refusé mais Coin m'avais ordonné de le faire, et je n'avais pas le choix. Mes longs cheveux châtains étaient réunis en un chignon bohême magnifique où des pinces ornées de diamants avaient été ajouté. J'avais enfilé pour la première fois des talons, ce qui m'avait valu des heures d'entrainement durant la semaine.

Ma mère me mit mon voile, un sourire aux lèvres. Prim me sauta dans les bras et me chuchota :

« Tu es la plus belle, Katniss. »

Je la remerciais et elle fila accueillir les invités dans la grande salle. Ma mère m'avait dit que Peeta s'y trouvait déjà, m'attendant avec impatience.

Les derniers arrangements faient, ma mère enflamma ma robe, du grandiose encore ! Exaspérée mais heureuse, je marchais lentement vers l'hôtel, aux bras du père de Peeta, au son de la musique traditionnelle. Je le vis alors, magnifique dans son costume blanc, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me dévorait des yeux et je rougis, mais ne baissais pas les yeux, incapable de cesser de le regarder. Il sembla percevoir ma gène car son sourire s'élargit.

Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me prit la main, délicatement, et je me plaçai fasse à lui, le plus près possible. Ses yeux rieurs mais gorgés d'amour me scrutaient. Le père de Gale se plaça face aux invités derrière nous, et commença :

« Mes enfants, nous sommes réunis en ce jour de bonheur pour vous unir l'un à l'autre. Ce jour sera célébrer chaque année comme le jour où nos enfants son devenus adultes. »

Peeta continua :

« Moi, Peeta Mellark, je jure de protéger et d'aimer Katniss Everdeen pour l'éternité, en ce jour devant vous. C'est mon étoile, mon âme sœur. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle. »

« Moi Katniss Everdeen, je jures de protéger et d'aimer Peeta Mellark à jamais, en ce jour et devant vous. Sans lui, je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même, une âme égarée à la recherche de sa sœur. Peeta, je t'ai trouvé désormais, je souhaite rester à tes côtés à jamais. »

Nous nous mîmes nos bagues mutuellement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, annonçant l'instant magique et unique d'un mariage. Peeta me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. J'entendis des rires de joie. Je me détachais de Peeta avec réticence pour lui prendre la main, qu'il souleva une fois unie. Tout le monde applaudit. Peeta me souleva alors de terre et traversa la salle à grande vitesse pour sortir de chez moi. Il me déposa à terre sur le perron, me prit la main, et m'entraina dans ma foret, jusqu'au lac.

« Comment… ? »

Je vis alors Gale, le visage gêné. La colère monta en moi. Peeta me chuchota :

« Katniss, avant de t'énerver, laisse le parler. »

J'acquiesçai avec réticence et m'avança vers lui. Il dit :

« Je suis désolé Katniss, pour mon comportement. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai agis comme un tel idiot. La jalousie sans doute. Je souhaiterais que nous redevenions amis, comme avant. »

J'hésitai mais lui répondit :

« Oui, Gale. »

Je le pris dans les bras un moment puis il se retira un moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Doucement, doucement, sinon Peeta va être jaloux, et Madge aussi. »

« Madge ? »

Cette dernière sortie de sa cachette en riant et m'enlaça.

« Je suis avec Gale, Katniss. »

Ces deux là ensemble, si différents ? Mais Gale semblait avoir mûri depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Pourquoi pas ? Ils semblaient très heureux. Madge murmura :

« En fait, Katniss, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Elle sortit quelque chose du fond de sa poche et me la tendit.

« C'est ta maison secrète. »

J'observais les alentours du lac. Je vis alors la maisonnette au centre de la clairière. Elle était époustouflante. Les murs blancs faisaient ressortir les volets d'un bleu perçant.

« Quand l'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai commencé la construction il y a plusieurs mois. »

Je vis que Madge et Gale avaient disparus.

Merci du fond du cœur. Voilà les mots qui refusaient de sortir de ma bouche mais qu'il sembla saisir car il m'enlaça.

« Nous sommes ensemble désormais, Katniss, unis à jamais. »

**P.O.V Peeta**

Ses mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, mais j'y croyais. Nous pouvions enfin commencer une vie paisible, ce que je recherchais depuis longtemps. La paix s'annonçait merveilleuse au côté de celle que jamais.

Elle plongea ses yeux lumineux dans les miens et je compris. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous entrâmes dans la maisonnette. Je la déposai lentement sur le lit et l'embrassai. Elle m'enleva ma chemise et passa ses mains tièdes sur mon torse. Je sentais sa gêne soudaine et je m'arrêtais.

« Si tu ne veux pas, nous avons… »

Elle m'interrompit d'un baiser et posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« A jamais, Peeta… »

* * *

Bonjour ! :D

Le dernier chapitre...

Demain l'épilogue + message de l'auteur et notre aventure prend fin.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nos petits-enfants trottinaient dans le jardon, leurs grands yeux émerveillés par la découverte du monde. Katniss les poursuivaient en riants, ses cheveux argentés soulevés par le vent. Elle était encore aussi belle comme au premier jour, même si la vieillesse commençait à nous gagner. L'amour ne s'était jamais tarit mais encore renforcé au fil des années. Nous avions encore de longues années à vivre ensemble, peut-être serait-ce les plus belles.

Nous avions eu une fille, Anna, aussi belle que sa mère, et un fils, Thomas, qui allait bientôt devenir ministre au Capitole. Nous étions fiers d'eux. Nous étions heureux. La paix régnait depuis quarante longues années, magiques. Nous allions souvent au lac avec Katniss nous baigner, sous le soleil brulant des étés. Prim venait de temps en temps nous voir, toujours aussi joyeuse. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Quant à Madge et Gale, ils sont heureux ensemble, enfin je pense, malgré leurs disputes infinis. Ils ont eu un garçon, Eliah, du même âge que notre fils. Nous les voyons peu hélas.

La mère de Katniss est morte il y a quelques années, par la vieillesse. Katniss se réveille encore de temps en temps la nuit, en rêvant des Jeux, de Rue, de tous ceux que nous avons perdus. J'essaie de la réconforté, mais dans ces moments là elle s'isole. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est heureuse. Mes crises ont disparus quand Snow est mort, mais j'ai gardé cette peur viscérale du faire du mal à Katniss. Je pense qu'elle s'en ira jamais, mais qu'importe, je suis avec mon ange et cela reste l'essentiel. A jamais.


	19. Message de l'auteur de la fiction

**THE END OF THE STORY**

Merci de m'avoir suivi durant ses six mois, j'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous a plu.

Il était temps qu'elle se finisse, les chapitres perdant de leurs souffles, avec de nombreuses longueurs.

Je voulais une fin heureuse pour ces personnages même si mon esprit à parfois penser à tuer un des personnages principaux. Les aventures de Katniss et Peeta vont me manquer mais de nouvelles vont commencer !

Encore merci pour cette belle aventure.

A jamais

Rose


End file.
